Supermassive Star Collision
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: The Makah tribe has a story too. A story of four wolves and their female Alpha. An Alpha who can see the future that intertwines with that of the Cullens and Jacob Black. A story that has to be told of sadness, pain, but mostly of love and imprinting.J/OC
1. The Wolves of the Makah

**Hello readers! This idea for this story came to me some time ago but I had to let it stew. As I have just seen Breaking Dawn Part 1, I had to finally let the world read this great idea. I do hope you enjoy this story. It's taken me some time to write it. Enjoy!**

_I had grown accustom to pain…_

"AHHH", pain flowed through my skull burning my brain and making my eyes water. The light bulb above me shattered casting glass everywhere.

"Eyota!" my mother grabbed at my arms and legs trying to stop my thrashing.

"Make it stop", I begged and my mother let out a loud sob as she backed away from me. I could barely see my mother through the tears in my eyes. "Momma", I begged.

"I'm so sorry Eyota", she turned around and stormed out the room. The pain increased in my head and my vision began to blur as everything went black.

…_but the pain of my mother leaving was even worse._

"It seems her mother has left her", he whispered gently to the woman. My hair covered my whole face as I sat on the ground outside of the Elder's home.

"Oh Kota, how could she do that to the Chosen one; she's only nine", she whispered gently.

"I do not know, but she shall live with me now; I will help her harness her true abilities", he said in a finality voice.

"First her father, now her mother", she whispered quietly.

"Little one", he called to me and I looked up. The older woman looked at me with pity and I turned to look at him. He stared at me with hard eyes; no pity was in them. "You shall stay with me now, come along your things have been moved into a room in my house", he went to grab my hand and I flinched away from it.

He sighed and waved for me to follow him into his home. The woman stared at the left side of my face as I passed. I caught my reflection in the window as I walked by. The long pink scar along my left side of my face was obvious and impossible to hide.

"You feel pain at all times", he told me as we made our way to the back of the house where a small hut was. When he said that I paid attention to the ache in the back of my skull; I nodded slowly to his words. "Your powers are strong and sometimes make it difficult for your brain to handle; you feel this pain because you aren't allowing your powers to give you answers", I looked at him confused and he motioned to the small hut.

I hesitated before I stepped in and he nodded motioning to step inside. I stepped in to find the small room filled with smoke and a small fire blazing in the middle. My eyes watered from the smoke and I sat down on a log.

"Stay here until it happens", he said from outside the hut. I didn't know what that it was but I listened to him. It was silent until I heard it; the screaming. I shivered and I looked up in shock to see humans…no demons standing before me. All with bright gold eyes; skin pale and I could feel from where I was how cold their bodies were. I heard the screaming again to find a human girl lying there withering in pain. One of the gold eyed things with brown hair whimpered pressing his face to her knee. She cried out again and I looked at her stomach. It was like I just knew; she was pregnant. I looked at them again and I knew what they were…vampires. My mind filled with information that I had no knowledge of before. I knew every way to take care of her and to help her survive. I knew who they were and their purpose.

"Help her", he screamed at me and I stared at him for a few minutes. Then everything changed again a beautiful wolf stood before me. His coat russet and his eyes a dark soulful brown. Everything called me to him; his chest puffed out and he changed into someone different. A beautiful man with short hair and the same eyes.

"My Eyota", he said lovingly holding his hand out to me. I stared at him stuck to my spot until an explosion of light appeared behind him making him disappear. I gasped in pain when it hit me; I fell off the log screaming in agony. Information filled my head at a fast rate; vampires, love, wolves, imprinting…

"EYOTA AWAKE!" my eyes shot open and I let out a startling howl. The Elder, Kota stood over me with a proud look in his eyes. The pain disappeared and my brain was buzzing with a lot of information. "You did it Eyota; now you know your true calling", I stared at him shocked.

"What…what am I", I whispered to him. He gave me a wild grin helping me up.

"You are the Leader of the Makah; Eyota…you are also the Leader of our wolf pack", I gasped when I looked down at my hands. My nails were like claws now and my eye sight was well even through the smoke. He pulled me outside with him and I could smell the earth beneath me. I took a deep breath and concentrated like I knew just what to do as I watched the nails retract. "Congratulations; my leader", my eyes widened and I looked out into the forest.

Seven Years Later

"Johnny keep in formation", I roared out my bare feet slapping the wet forest ground. My long black hair went flying behind me; I ran at an in human pace. The trees broke and four majestic wolves appeared next to me. We all kept pace and one snarled at me. "I know Johnny, but we take her down together", he huffed and we began taking off faster.

"Keep moving before she makes it into vampire territory", I ordered jumping upward onto the trees. I flew through them quickly my eyes not leaving the fire red hair in front of me. I leaped forward again and my body slammed into her rock hard one; I cringed at her cold temperature. She threw me off her and I went flying back; my eyes closed ready to hit a tree but I met the soft fur of one of my wolves.

"Thank you Brad", I whispered holding onto his fur as we all went flying through the woods. I cursed loudly as I watched her leap over the small embankment where water fell in between. Johnny let out a loud howl in anger but also alerting the vampires on the other side of her presence. We all skidded to a stop at the embankment. I sighed watching her run through the trees deeper into their side.

"Damn leech territory", Johnny's voice filled my hearing. I turned to him in his human form; I slid off Brad's back and he phased into human. Kane and Jeremy returned to human form as well. Their naked forms were unnoticed to me since I was use to it. All four of them were tall with muscles that made most woman drop at their feet but to me they were like brothers to me with no appeal.

"What do we do now Chief", asked Jeremy and I cracked my neck watching my nails retract and my sight return back to blurry. I lifted my glasses out from the belt at my waist and slid them on.

"We return home; no more we can do, the vampire will stay over there", I said in a knowing voice.

"Why'd you make us chase her if your vision told us she'd just be running through", snarled Johnny at me. I gave him a dangerous look and he shut up.

"Johnny, she obviously had a good reason if she did so", Brad said coming to my defense as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder now that he had his cut offs on.

"Stop being such a kiss ass Brad", he snarled and Brad began shaking.

"Enough", my voice raised and they both stiffened to my strong, Alpha voice. "Johnny cool off or I'll make you run the midnight shift for the next five days", I snapped at him my eyes searching him for anything to make me give that order. He lowered his neck and turned around storming off. I looked up at Brad with a smile and he returned it. Jeremy interlaced his arm with mine and Kane walked next to Brad with his arms rested on top of his head.

"So Chief; since it's pretty late do we not have to go to school tomorrow", Kane asked me innocently. I snorted at all of them.

"Oh you're definitely going tomorrow Kane; you've missed too much school already and you all need to graduate", I said calmly and they all let out noises of protest.

"It's not fair Chief; you're sixteen just like the rest of them and you don't have to go to school", I smiled at Jeremy.

"I have other business to handle and besides I already got my diploma last summer; remember?" they all nodded and I walked along making sure each of them made it home safely. I walked by Johnny's home toward mine assuring he was in his house. He looked at me from outside his window with a pained look. I sighed and turned away making my way along.

My name is Eyota Youngblood; I am sixteen years old. If you saw me walking down the street now you'd see a typical girl in this village; the Makah village. If you looked closely though; you'd gasp in surprise to see the long pink scar on the left side of my face and the tribal tattoo on my right arm. If you were a part of this village you would know who I am; I am the youngest and second female to ever be Chief of the Makah reservation. My bastard of a father was the Chief before me; before he ran out on my mother and I. My mother was the Chief until she ran out on me too. If being Chief of the village at a young age wasn't strange enough I was also a part of a large secret.

The large secret of a hidden world unknown to this one; I was the Alpha of a pack of shape-shifters here on the rez. I was the first of the pack; I unlike them though, could not phase into a wolf. But, my nails turned into claws my senses heightened and my strength and power was unimaginable. I kept my physique when I phased back though. I had abs most woman didn't know were possible and strong but feminine arms. My hips were wide and swung back and forth when I walked. I'm sure I would be considered attractive if it weren't for all the scars on my body from my father's constant beatings as a child.

As I was saying, I was the first of the pack and the strongest; I also had the ability to see into the future. I was only nine when I phased while the other four didn't phase until fourteen to sixteen. I waited a long time for my brothers in this curse to come; none of us were actually related but we all held a bond stronger than most families. I helped each and everyone through the painful transformation; holding their hands and washing them down with water to cool their raising temperatures.

Jonathan Raise; or Johnny for short, was the first to turn. We were both thirteen at the time; he had the hardest time since he's always been a hot head and trying to control the anger was difficult for him. Johnny and I had bonded closer than the others; we waited two years together for the others to come. Little did I know all those years I thought were friendship in reality Johnny was falling in love with me.

I denied him though, only then revealing to him then what imprinting was; I was not his imprint so we could not be together. I didn't let myself become emotionally attached to him in the manner he had of me for I knew one day he would imprint on a girl and my heart would be broke. He had yet to imprint on someone but I was sure there was a girl for all of my wolves. But now Johnny held anger at the world for not being with me.

Kane Fuller was next; I met Kane the day before his transformation as he lay withering in his bed screaming. Kane begged me to kill him which shocked me because everyone had told me how much he loved life. I knew I had to get the wolf to come out so I drug Kane out of bed into the rain and slapped him harder than I've ever hit anyone before. In seconds he phased in front of me. Kane has the easiest time handling the wolf in him for he's always been laid back and not easy to anger.

Brad Creek came only months after Kane; I was completely unaware of Brad until Johnny drug him to me one day and told me that he knew he was one of us. Johnny had punched him in the face after a snide comment and Brad phased right in front of us. Brad apparently had changed during the summer and had hidden it for months already. I welcomed him with open arms which made Johnny angry since Brad loved to push Johnny's buttons into thinking that Brad was in love with me.

Then finally, only six months ago little Jeremy Todd was found. Jeremy is the youngest of us only about to be fifteen while the rest of us were sixteen years old. Jeremy had a difficult life like me; his mother and father beat him to a pulp most of the time for no reason other than being drunkard jerks. Jeremy's transformation was hard and I suppose some form of maternal instinct came out and most of the time I was cradling Jeremy in my arms while he changed. He phased in front of me the first time and I was extremely proud of him. Jeremy found me as some form my mother figure toward him and he was always coming to me with problems. Johnny thought he was a kiss ass but in reality Jeremy never had a mother and me being the only woman in his life now he came to me for nurturing.

We were a strange group of five but I loved my wolves; every single one of them for entirely different reasons. Johnny for being so strong minded even if it irritated me sometimes, Kane for how relaxed he could make me, Brad for his ability to make me laugh, and Jeremy for warming my heart. All of them encouraged me as I encouraged them. I was their leader but in reality I lead only with the best thoughts for all of them. I would die for any of them if it meant they would be alright.

**I hope the chapter was well enjoyed! The romance with Jacob will take some time so please be patient. After all, love is patient. ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter!**


	2. You Make Me Feel

**Thanks so much for all the Story Alerts and favorites I got! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

"Kota I'm home", I called stepping into the small home I had lived in since I was nine years old. Kota took me in and he was like a father figure to me.

"In here little one", Kota still called me little one even if I towered over him now. I leaned down and kissed his leathery cheek where he sat at the table in the kitchen. Kota had aged since I first met him, wrinkles setting in and his sight not as good but I still saw the strong man as a little girl that would pick me up on his shoulders.

He pulled his reading glasses off and smiled at me. He stood up slowly and I sat down allowing him to serve me. I ate quite a lot but not nearly as much as the rest of the pack. "Didn't catch the red headed vampire did you", I sighed and shook my head a frown covering my face. "That's alright little one, you will eventually", I gave a nod and a smile to him. "I spoke to Billy Black today; it seems his pack has grown larger again", I looked up at him for a second from my food before nodding playing with my food.

"I think it would be beneficial if you went to one of their pack meetings", I was quiet for a second before shrugging.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt; I don't know if my boys would like that though", I told him honestly and he gave me a kind smile.

"I know but we need allies here; not enemies", I sighed nodding finishing off the spaghetti. "They are having a bonfire tomorrow night; I'd like all of you to go with me", I nodded knowing I'd call a pack meeting tomorrow after school.

"Alright Kota; I will do that", he smiled at me kindly and I returned it. "I'm going to go searching now", he squeezed my hand and smiled once again. I kissed his cheek good night and stepped outside into the wet grass and into my hut. I had grown accustom to this hut when I need to think. Searching is what I called when I went through to find visions of the impending future.

I light up the special incense and closed my eyes sitting down on the log breathing in deeply. Lights danced over my eyes until I opened them revealing my vision before me.

Many red eyed vampires appeared in my vision hissing wildly. My body stiffened and I tried to remind myself they were just a vision right now. My eyes turned to the long line of people next to me. The vampires were all very memorable in my mind from my first vision; they were forever marked in my head like a picture. "Are you ready", asked the small pixie one. I looked into her eyes and nodded. My neck dropped as I watched the red eyed vampires coming rush at us from the other side of the clearing. Shivers ran up my spine when I heard a howl in the distance.

I gasped and my eyes shot open the room dark again; only the light of the incense and the rising sun outside. I sighed and rubbed my eyes that burned from the vision a little. I stood up and cracked my back making my way to sleep until the boys came home from school.

Later that night

"I hate that you are making us do this", snapped Johnny for the third time as we made our way to the bon fire on the Quileute rez. We all were sort of tense for attack but mostly Johnny. I rolled my eyes at him and shoved my hands into my jeans. I opted out of my usual sports bra and cut off shorts for skinny jeans and red tank top with a black button up blouse over it unbuttoned. You could still clearly see my tribal tattoo; my hair covered my scar on my face and, as usual, when I wasn't phased my glasses were on my nose.

"You need to relax", said Kane nonchalantly walking along. The boys all were still in their cut offs walking along. People glared at us knowing we were outsiders from the other rez. We stepped onto the beach making our way to a roaring blue fire, the beach was completely empty of any other people.

"All of you behave", I ordered in an Alpha voice searching for Kota in the large crowd. I found him talking to who I presumed was Billy Black in a wheel chair.

"Ah there you all are", Kota said cheerfully the Quileute pack turning to look at us.

"My apologizes Kota; we had to do a quick perimeter check before leaving", I told him calmly brushing my hair out of the side of my face. I heard small gasps from everyone that didn't know about my scar. I knew the other pack was sizing us up and my boys were tense. I heard two large snarls; my head shot to the side to see Johnny shaking wildly. I also noticed one of the other pack members shaking as well.

"Johnny!"

"Paul!"

"Calm down", both of our Alpha voices mixed together making every pause at the strength of it.

"I'm Sam Uley; Alpha of the Quileute", I nodded my head shaking his hand.

"I'm Eyota Youngblood; Alpha of the Makah", he gave me a small smile and I returned it.

"This is my imprint Emily", the three scars on her face were obviously from a paw. She gave me a wide smile her eyes shifting to my own scar. I just nodded to her.

"This is Jared and his imprint Kim, Paul, Quil and his imprint Claire, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jacob and Bella", I paused at the human girl. I stared at her a few moments and she stared back obviously intimidated by me.

"You smell like leech", muttered Kane wiping at his nose. A blush flew to her cheeks and she looked down embarrassed.

"That's because her mate is a vampire", I said calmly. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"You've met them", she asked me quietly. I gave a small chuckle and shook my head pushing my glasses up to my eyes more.

"No, not exactly", she looked at me confused.

"Eyota has the ability to see the future; I'm sure she has seen them before in her visions", Kota added. Everyone looked at me mildly impressed.

"You have to only be what, sixteen", spat the Paul fellow. My eyes turned to him and I gave him a look I similarly gave Johnny when he spoke rudely.

"Yes I am, but I'm also the Chief of your allying tribe so I'd appreciate some respect", I snapped at him my eyes glowing. The Jared fellow began laughing whole heartedly.

"I like this one", he said with a grin.

"Thank you, this is my pack; Johnny", he snorted and I gave him a dark look.

"It's Jonathan to them", he snarled and I sighed turning from him.

"Jonathan, Brad, Kane, and Jeremy", I ruffled Jeremy's hair affectionately and he gave a cheeky grin.

"Please come and join us", Emily said kindly and I nodded in thanks. I sat down on a log on my own while the boys went running for food. "Not hungry Eyota", she asked me kindly and I shook my head.

"The boys need to eat", I said calmly. I could feel Bella's eyes on me and I turned to look at her.

"How did someone so young become the Chief and Alpha", she asked me timidly.

"Passed down the line, I was the only one left of my family so I took hold of being chief at the age of nine; the Makah are known for keeping the Chief line thick with Youngblood family", she nodded looking at me with wide eyes.

"So you can really see the future", asked Embry chewing at a hot dog. I was unfazed by his manners since I was use to my boys doing so.

"Yes I can, I call it searching; if I allow myself to see deeper into my own mind visions appear to me and I know what shall happen", I said calmly. Usually I did not inform people of how my visions worked but Kota said we were to create an alliance with them so I was allowing myself to open secrets to create trust.

"Wow, that's impressive", Quil told me and I gave a small nod my hair falling to cover my scar.

"How'd you get that scar", Paul asked bluntly. Everyone went quiet and all my wolves were shaking wildly and snarling at Paul.

"Calm down", I ordered them pressing my hand to Jeremy's who sat close to me. I gave Kane and Brad a look but Johnny was still quivering wildly. I knew he was too far gone and he was sitting rather close to the girls. I knew what was about to happen so without a single thought I launched myself at him flinging us farther back from everyone. I rolled out the way as he burst into fur his clothes shredding to pieces.

"Chief", cried out Jeremy running over to where I was. I held my hand out for him to stop and I let the fire crawl up my spine. I could feel my nails elongating and my sense heightening. I let my glasses stay on though. I narrowed my eyes at him and he snarled curling his body ready to run at Paul.

"Johnny you need to calm down", I ordered him but I knew he was too angry for reason. He went to launch himself at Paul and many of the girls screamed. But I met him half way and threw him back into the trees. "Go home Johnny", I ordered in my Alpha voice. I heard a loud howl burst from him and I knew he was gone. I phased back and turned back to them. "I apologize deeply for Johnny's reaction", I told them all. I met Paul's eyes and he stared at me. "To answer your question Paul, my father; if you could call him that, gave me this scar", I said coldly and I saw a flicker of regret in his eyes.

"Sorry", muttered Paul looking like it killed him to say so.

"Sam, I wanted to speak to you since I am aware that your pack is also searching for the red head vampire; if you ever need our assistance we would be glad to help you with anything", he nodded and I motioned to the rest of my pack giving Kota a look. He nodded and I turned as my pack phased letting their cut offs shred since they knew I meant business. I climbed onto Brad's back and we shot off into the woods. I finally slid my glasses off setting them in the pouch on my belt.

"All of you make your way home, I'm going to speak with Johnny", I wasn't asking them I was ordering them. I leaped off Brad's back and shot off faster into the woods following Johnny's scent. I found him in the woods pacing in human form.

"Eyota", he told me when he saw me pausing in his pacing.

"Damn it Johnny, what is wrong with you", I said in a low menacing voice. "This is our chance at an alliance and you let one jerk off get to you", I scolded him and he sighed trying to control his tremors. He began shaking again and I became quiet stepping over to him and setting my hand on his arm. "I know you're stronger than that Johnny", I whispered as his trembling stopped and he stared at me. I went to speak again but was cut short when Johnny pressed his lips to mine.

**Oh snaps! Talk about one heck of a cliffhanger! Lol Well I hope the chapter was enjoyed. Please review because I'd love some feedback on this. Thanks a bunch peoples. Later!**


	3. Hot Anger

**Hello people! Thanks for the favorites and alerts, I'd like some reviews but I suppose I can be picky. I was away this weekend so I couldn't update yesterday. Enjoy the chapter though!**

I shoved Johnny off of me my eyes sparkling with tears. Johnny looked oddly proud of himself a smirk playing on his lips.

"Johnny…you'll be running midnight shifts for the next two weeks", I said in my Alpha voice before turning my back on him. "Go. Home." I snarled stomping away.

I continued home finally cooling off from this anger I held. I was angry at Johnny; I just wanted him to accept the fact we couldn't be together. One day he would imprint and be happy with someone. I could not imprint on any normal human; I had to be imprinted on and at that very moment my mind would accept them imprinting; mutual imprinting had never occurred before. I knew none of my wolves were imprinted on me and after meeting the wolves today I knew they hadn't imprinted on me. I slowly began to accept that I would grow old alone; but maybe that would be okay. I didn't know if all the secrets I held of the future could truly be brought into a relationship.

I didn't go into my house knowing Kota wasn't inside anyways. I went into the hut the incense already burning from the previous night. I closed my eyes and concentrated waiting for it.

My eyes fluttered open and I was surprised to see Jacob from the Quileute pack staring at me. His eyes were filled with love and adoration.

"My Eyota", he said his voice husky. He gave me a kind smile before disappearing in smoke. I took in a shaky breath and my eyes fell to the scene before me. The vampires were running through the forest after the red-headed vampire. She leaped from either side of the embankment being missed by the vampires who loomed in the shadows and the Quileute pack. My eyes widened to see my four boys also running with them. She leaped off the side of the embankment and a large vampire went leaping after her. One of the wolves from Sam's pack kicked him back. They snarled wildly at one another.

I closed my eyes and once again I was sitting in the hut. I sighed and stood up making my way to the house to shower. When I slid into the shower the warm water relaxed my stiff muscles. Each water drop slid down revealing every single slash of the belt buckle on my back, my thighs, and across the chest. There was one dented scar in my ribs were my father had stabbed me with a kitchen knife when I had asked him a question.

I wrapped a towel around myself after and walked to my bedroom calmly not rushing since Kota wasn't home so no one would see me. I walked to the calendar on the wall in my room my hair dripping in a messy bun I had thrown it up into. I flicked along the page my eyes flashing to the small detail I noticed in the vision; a bright full moon was above our heads as we tried to catch the vampire.

I sighed and shut my door when I heard Kota unlock the door down the hallway. I grabbed the phone sitting on my bed and grabbed a stash of numbers I had. I found Sam Uley in the numbers and typed his number in.

"Hello", his gruff voice filled my ears.

"Sam, it's Eyota; I had a vision I wanted to share with you…"

Two days later

"BOOYAH!" roared out Brad did a dance with the controller at hand. I chuckled as Kane sat on the ground pouting. Jeremy's shaking body next to me made me glance at him from where he was at the other side of the couch. My feet were sitting in his lap while we both relaxed on the couch. Johnny sat on the recliner on the other side of the room watching with a raised eyebrow. I had forgiven Johnny for kissing me but I only spoke to him if I had to during patrol.

We were doing our weekly "bonding time" as I called it. I found it important as a pack to spend time together not just worrying about vampires and things like that. Sometimes we need to act like teenagers and go out to a movie or play video games. I wanted my boys to still remember they were teenagers. I took a lot of responsibility I could give to them on my shoulders. I'd sacrifice everything so they were all happy.

"Already Chief; let's see if you got what it takes", Brad wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed holding my hand out. Kane handed me the control and I plopped on the ground next to Brad. We were playing some shooter game to see how many enemies we could kill. I wasn't really too much into video games but I played since the boys loved it. I watched the screen nonchalantly firing at any enemy with good accuracy. The game ended and the room was quiet. I looked up to see all my boys having slacked jaws.

"YOU KICKED HIS BUTT", yelled out Kane dancing around Brad who was sulking. I smiled at him and he returned it a minute later.

"Time to eat guys", I said calmly when I heard the bing of the lasagna I had made. The guys all went rushing to get plates so I could serve them. We all sat at my table eating happily. Kota came out of his room at a slow pace. I handed him his plate with a smile letting him sit before finally grabbing a smaller plate of the scraps that were left. I plopped down and began to chew slowly; the boys all were eating enthusiastically like they usually did.

"Chief guess what", Jeremy said poking my arm. I looked up from my plate to him with a kind and motherly smile.

"Yes Jeremy", he beamed at me.

"I have a date Friday", my smile faltered as I realized what would be happening Friday. The full moon would be Friday.

"Do you not want me to go? I'm sorry I didn't ask", Jeremy began to panic from my facial expression.

"Jeremy that's not the reason why", I placed my hand on his arm. "I didn't want to bring it up tonight but I had a vision", everyone grew quiet staring at me. They knew how important my visions were.

"What is it Chief", Brad asked with a mouthful full of lasagna.

"The red head will be returning Friday; I have already set up with the Quileute to help them on their land", they all seemed deep in thought about my words.

"I won't go on my date then", I shook my head at Jeremy.

"You need to have normal experiences Jeremy; you have to go", I practically ordered him. He nodded still looking like he was guilty.

"Just face it Eyota; we'll never have normal human experiences", Johnny snarled at me slamming his fist against the table making it splinter. Jeremy snarled wildly at him.

"STOP YELLING AT HER", he roared and lunged at Johnny. I sighed as they wrestled their way out the back porch and outside.

"I got twenty on Johnny", cried out Kane rushing outside with Brad. I let my head drop my hair falling into my face. If I could I would take this burden from all of them; I wanted so much for them all to live a normal life. I never had a normal life; a sixteen year old Chief would never be normal. I could hear the scuffling and growling outside.

"You need to stop blaming yourself so much little one", Kota laid his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and realized my eyes were blurred with tears. I wiped at my eyes quickly when I saw the guys coming inside laughing; Johnny had his arm around Jeremy.

"Sorry Chief", they all said in unison. I looked up knowing my eyes didn't look puffy at all.

"It's fine; you all are fixing this table", they all groaned and pushed each other playfully. I gave them a small smile trying to put the guilt I had in the back of my head for right now.

Friday

I ran the brush through my long black hair before separating it and braiding it loosely behind my back.

"Chief", I turned to look at Jeremy in his cut offs.

"Jeremy! What are you doing? You're supposed to be on your date", I turned from my seat at my dresser with a mirror.

"We ended it early; she wasn't really my type", Jeremy explained. I could tell when Jeremy lied; his cheeks would turn pink.

"You didn't need to do that Jeremy", I told him and he nodded.

"I know Chief but I want to be here with my real family", I smiled at him kindly waving him over. He sat down at the seat with me. "Why'd you want me not to come so badly", he asked me after a few moments of quiet.

"I just want the best for you Jeremy", I told him simply as I wrapped bandage around my feet to keep them safe for the long running tonight. I heard sniffling and I looked up to see Jeremy wiping at his eyes. "Jeremy", I asked worriedly placing my hand on his arm. He looked up at me before embracing me; his large arms wrapped around my waist and he cried into my shoulder.

"You're like the only mother I've ever had", he whispered and I smiled gently wrapping my arms around his shoulders and rocking him back and forth. "I love you Chief", he whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too Jeremy", he pulled away wiping at his face. I leaned over grabbing a tissue and handing it to him. He wiped at his face before blowing his nose. I finished wrapping the bandage on my face and shifted my glasses on my face; it was easier to keep them on at times like this.

"Ready to kick some vampire butt", I turned to see Kane leaning in my door way grinning. Brad stood behind him punching and kicking at the air. I chuckled and held my hand out to Jeremy.

"Who else is going to do it", I said playfully and we all left my room. Johnny was leaning on the wall at the end of the hallway.

"You all ready", I asked them and they all nodded to me. I kissed Kota's cheek and we all left the house. Once we were into the trees the boys slipped their shorts off and phased.

"Let's get this over with", Johnny voiced filtered inside all our heads. We were similar to the Quileute pack; we all could hear one another's thoughts but I had taught them all to push the thoughts they didn't want all of us to hear in the back of their minds. I knew for us to work well; some of us needed some privacy.

"Let's go", I ordered and I turned jogging off. The slow jog went to a fast jog to a sprint and then finally to an all out run. As the momentum picked up we all were running quickly through the trees and closer to the Quileute land. My chest heaved up and down but my lungs and legs didn't burn at all. My nose burned when I caught the scent of the red head; my wolves snarled at the scent. My adrenaline kicked higher when we slipped into Quileute land as I could hear the pounding on the ground of their pack from the north. No greetings were passed as our packs combined together effortlessly; Sam and I lead our combined packs at an equal speed.

We all ripped through the trees and onto the rocks next to the embankment as the vegetarian vampires rushed on the other side. She leaped off territory and Sam snapped at her jacket barely missing her; I got a handful of her hair but she kicked me instantly knocking the air out of me. My body went flying back but I met the fur of an unknown russet shape shifter; I wasn't sure which one of them it was.

"Thank you", I muttered leaping off their back and meeting pace with Sam again. We missed her again as she leaped over the embankment; I snarled my anger peaking out a little. My eyes widened as I realized what was going to happen next; the largest vampire went to leap out to grab her meeting the Quileute territory.

"No", I cried out as the gray wolf went leaping slamming into the vampire. The vampire crashed into the water and leaped out snarling wildly; I reacted and threw my body forward and flipping and landing on to the rock in between the snarling shape shifter and vampire. I could hear Jeremy whimpering in fear; my wolves snarled in warning at the vampire and shape shifter. "Calm down", I ordered my hands pushed out to assure they kept their distance from one another.

"Emmett", cried out one of the vampire women. I looked up at them from where they stood on the cliff; I stared at them their facial appearances as I always remembered them. I noted that only the human and the bronze haired vampire were not there. I heard a large snarl from Sam and the gray wolf growled slinking back up the rocks. Emmett gave me a warning look obviously confused at my presence.

"Are you alright", I asked him and he stared at me shocked. I noticed all the other vampires were also shocked at my question.

"Fine", he said simply. Jeremy whimpered loudly standing now with Johnny, Brad, and Kane; all of them looked worried making noises for me to return to their sides.

"Good", I said simply turning from him and gracefully climbing the rocks like nothing. "We will return home now Sam; the vampire is gone now", I said in the usual voice I used when I know exactly what would happen. He gave no noise; they all stared at me shocked for how I had tried to stop the vampire Emmett and the shape shifter from fighting. We turned and rushed off into the night back to our land.

**Oh action! I hope the chapter was well enjoyed! Pretty please review with feedback! Have a good day everyone!**


	4. Going Under

**Hello! I apologize so much for not updating in forever! My computer broke and it took my dad forever to fix it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review!**

My nails dug into the soil as I closed my eyes sighing gently; the wind brushed my face. I currently was lying in my backyard enjoying the sun that had decided to finally show up for one day. The attempt at catching the vampire had happened just a few days ago. The school year would be over soon and then it would be summer.

"Enjoying yourself", my eyes fluttered open to Kane standing over me.

"Gotta enjoy the sun while it lasts", I said simply and he nodded with a grin.

"Mind if I join you", I waved my hand from him to join me. He lay down in the plush green grass next to me. The silence was filled with unanswered questions and I could sense Kane twitching next to me; he wasn't one to be twitchy.

"If you have something to say just say it Kane", I said simply my eyes still closed.

"I think…I think I imprinted", my eyes shot open under my sunglasses. I sat up looking over at him to make sure he wasn't kidding.

"Really", I whispered looking at him searching for any signs of a joke.

"Yeah", he looked at me his eyes dreamy but his face blank.

"What's her name", I asked trying to ignore the tears filling my eyes.

"Katie", he sighed gently and his face filled with love and peace. My tears slowly began dipping down my face and he reached over wiping my tear. "You're sad", he asked looking worried.

"No Kane; I'm so happy for you", I embraced him and he smiled into my neck hugging back. I had lied a little; I was happy for him but I felt as though I was losing one of my brothers. I knew what he would be now; she would make him a better man but his mind would be filled with only pleasing her. Soon he would slip into being with her a lot and not with us. I knew one day all of them would find an imprint and I would be left alone; I would be a lone wolf so to speak.

"What do I do", he asked looking vulnerable not wanting to mess this up.

"Get to know her Kane; ask her out on a date, treat her like a normal girlfriend and when you're ready, tell her the truth", I explained to him. I knew each of them would ask me what to do and I thought of it hard coming to that conclusion a long time ago.

"Thanks Chief", I gave him a weak smile patting him on the arm.

"Now; go tell your brothers", I told him laying back on the grass my arms behind my head.

Johnny's POV

"Congrats Kane", Jeremy and Brad patted him on the back. I stared at him for a few minutes before storming out of Eyota's house to find her lying in the grass. I took in a deep breath threw my teeth; she was wearing tiny shorts with a bikini top on. Her naturally tan skin was out for all to see; all males to see. I glared at her and tried not to stare when she stretched her back making her chest pop out more. She didn't think we could be together; I spent two years falling deeper and deeper in love with her. She had denied me and broke my heart; smashed it into pieces but I still couldn't turn my back on her.

She was beautiful; the scars all over her body made that beauty even more precious. Her dark and wise eyes were like an ocean of information that only she knew; so many secrets. I didn't want to imprint on anyone but her; I had experienced love and that's all I could want.

She was the first person I saw when I transformed and she brought me back from the animal instinct to a human. How could I not love her? It was almost impossible not to love Eyota; her kind and motherly nature was amazing. She would be an amazing mother one day; if she let someone in.

"Something you need Johnny", I shivered when her lips moved saying my name.

"You're accepting his imprint so easily; what about the secret?" in reality I didn't care if Kane's imprint knew our secret but it wasn't fair. He had imprinted when he didn't even know about it much while I wanted to imprint on my dream girl and couldn't.

"Kane's smart and I'm sure if he explains to her she'll accept him; the imprint will always accept her wolf eventually", she said in that all knowing voice. I loved that voice but it also drove me nuts; she knew so much but she never divulged information unless it was just the right time. I began to shake as my anger grew; she sat up her hair wild making my heart ache. She lifted up her sun glasses and gave me that blasted look to calm down.

"It's not fair", I muttered angrily and she sighed plopping her glasses down. I knew what would be in her eyes; guilt. She felt guilty that she was breaking my heart; I knew she didn't intend to do it but that didn't stop me from being angry. It could be so simple if she just accepted my love; we would be perfect for one another. It would be like breathing with me. But I still remember hers words to me

_One day you'll imprint Johnny and then I'd be the one alone_

I knew it was selfish of me to want her so bad when I could possibly imprint on someone else; she was just trying to protect herself. But Eyota never took risks when it came to her heart; it just wasn't in her nature.

"I know Johnny", she breathed out and I sighed turning toward the woods to make my way home. I heard her sigh gently and her body plops back into the grass.

Eyota's POV

I brushed my hands through my hair as sat in the chair in front of my house. I closed my eyes leaning against the house listening to the bustle of Johnny, Brad, and Jeremy playing video games. Kane was bringing Katie with him tonight so we could all meet her.

I was excited to meet her but I knew it would be hard to see one of my wolves in love. I heard the rumble of the engine and the crackle of the tires on the gravel. I opened my eyes slipping off the chair and waved at Kane when he popped out the car. He went rushing to the other side and I held my breath went he caught a pale hand pulling his imprint out the car.

She had to only be 4'9 with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that held a lot of love for Kane. She walked toward me and her eyes widened at my appearance. I'm sure my 5'11 stature was intimidating; in comparison to the guys I was actually short. My long black hair was slipped back into a messy bun and my glasses sat on my nose. Her jaw slacked when she finally stood in front of me.

"You're beautiful", she blurted out and I blinked at her words. Her face flamed up into a bright red and Kane laughed pressing his nose into her hair.

"Nice to meet you too Katie", I said playfully holding my hand out.

"Sorry; sometimes my brain doesn't work", I chuckled shaking her hand. I could tell she noticed my similar high temperature to Kane's.

"Don't worry; Kane has the same issue", I winked at her and she gave me a crooked smile. Kane looked down at her lovingly and I smiled bigger.

"Come on in and meet the guys; I promise they don't bite", I added when she listened to the roar inside the house. She took in a deep breath slipping her hand into Kane's and he guided her into the house. The guys were pushing and bustling around not noticing our presence. I took it upon myself to whistle loudly making them all pause in their action. Pizza hung loosely next to Jeremy's mouth, his eyes wide and Johnny's fist was only centimeters to Brady who was under him. They all quickly shifted up walking over and introducing themselves like they hadn't been caught. Katie's eyes were wide as she met both of them her eyes flickering to Kane once and a while; Kane each time would give her an encouraging smile.

"Would you like some pizza Katie", I asked smacking Brad's shoulder so he'd get off the love seat so her and Kane could sit next to one another. I leaned back in the recliner and watched my boys as they interacted with Katie. They all took the effort to be kind to her; even Johnny.

The phone rang and I got off the couch lifting the phone off the receiver.

"Hello", I answered leaning on the wall next to where the phone was.

"Hello; is this Eyota Youngblood", my body stiffened to the familiar bell like voice from my vision.

"Yes this is", I answered knowing who she was immediately.

"Hi; I'm Alice…Cullen", I grew quiet. "My family; would like to meet your pack", my eyes shifted to the boys laughing.

"When", I asked my hand tightening on the phone.

"Tomorrow night", I closed my eyes before nodding.

"Of course", I finally answered remembering I was on the phone.

"Wonderful; would you like to come to our house", I grew quiet wondering if that was a good idea. I knew they wouldn't hurt us but I knew the boys would be uncomfortable. "Or somewhere else", she suggested after a pregnant pause.

"No; you're house is fine", I said simply.

"Great; do you want the address", she asked.

"No, we can find it", I didn't add that I would be able to smell the unkindly smell anywhere.

"Alright, see you then", I hung up leaning against the wall with my eyes closed.

"You okay Chief", I looked up at Jeremy who stood next to me.

"Tell Kane to drive Katie home", I ordered slipping into the kitchen to get something to drink. My hands shook a little; I knew a lot of my fate had to do with the Cullens. I just never knew when I would have to actually face that fate and it seemed I would be…tomorrow night.


	5. A Knock on Fate's Door

**As a special treat for being gone for so long, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

"For once I have to agree with Johnny; I don't like this", Brad told me as we pulled up to the Cullen home. The boys wanted to be in werewolf form but in all honesty I wanted this to be civil; well as civil as it could get between a house full of vampires and the people born to kill them as their guests.

"It's going to be fine", I said simply. In reality I didn't know how this was going to go; I was amazed I didn't have a vision about this but I hadn't been searching that often especially with the new imprint in the group. Per Kota's suggestion I had informed Sam about this meeting; I didn't want them to think we were going behind their back.

I brushed my fingers through my hair; I had decided to wear it down for the occasion. I slipped out the car; the boys slipping out the back of the car. The door opened revealing the blonde haired vampire I had remembered in my visions as very intelligent; if I remembered correctly he was a doctor. I snorted at the irony; a vampire doctor.

"Please come in", he held the door open and I lead my group inside the house. My shoulders stiffened out of habit to the seven vampires and Bella, the human, in their living area. "I'd like to introduce myself I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen; this is my family", he said and Johnny snorted at his word family. I gave him a pointed look and he shut up. "This is my wife Esme and my children; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella", he motioned to all of them. My eyes landed on Edward his face etched into my brain like a tattoo. I had, had so many visions with Edward and Bella in them.

"Hello I am Eyota Youngblood; the Chief and Alpha of the Makah", they all looked startled at my words. "This is my pack; Jonathan, Kane, Brad, and Jeremy", I said motioning to them with my head.

"Welcome to our home", Esme said. She had a motherly glow to her that seemed unusual for a vampire.

"Thank you", I said nodding my head.

"I don't mean to seem rude when I ask but aren't you a little young to be Chief", Carlisle asked and I turned to look at him.

"The Makah pride themselves on keeping the Youngblood family as their Chief; I am the only one left of my family", I said simply.

"Strange", muttered Edward and my eyes flickered to him.

"Yes Edward", asked Carlisle.

"I can read their mind's perfectly fine but yours", his eyes fell on me.

"Read our minds", asked Kane looking confused. Carlisle opened his mouth to explain but I beat him to it.

"Edward has the ability to read minds, Alice to see the future, and Jasper to manipulate emotions", I said simply shoving my hands into my shorts pockets.

"How do you know all of that", snapped Rosalie looking at me with a suspicious gaze.

"I can see the future", I explained.

"So you knew this meeting was going to happen", asked Alice looking at me with a grin. She seemed excited to know someone else who could read minds.

"No I didn't; but I've had other visions of you all", my glaze flickered to Edward as I remembered the first vision I ever had.

"Alice's visions are subjective; they change when someone changes their mind, do yours", Edward asked his interest obviously peaked.

"My visions always come true; one's fate can't be dictated by their own choices", I explained and Alice looked confused. "Mines aren't subjective because fate always finds a way to do what they want with you; whether you want it to or not", I shrugged.

"So what do you want with us", snapped Johnny. I sighed and didn't even look over at him; none of them looked offended.

"We were just merely curious to meet you; you calmed the situation between Emmett and Paul", Carlisle explained. Esme gave me a grateful look.

"I don't want the treaty to be tarnished between the two of you", I said waving my hand.

"You have a treaty with the Quileute", asked Bella finally voicing in the sea of vampires and werewolves.

"We all share a common ancestor and a secret; it's never been needed", I explained with a shrug.

"Ephraim Black never mentioned your pack to us; he just told us to stay off your land", Carlisle explained and Edward nodded.

"It's understandable but at the time our tribes were not speaking so no words were being exchanged", I explained. "It wasn't until lately have we tried to be good friends; we have been allies for decades but not friends"

"Are you all looking for Victoria too", Bella asked.

"Who's Victoria", asked Jeremy with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"The red headed leech?" asked Johnny. The blonde glared at him.

"Watch who you call a leech; mutt", she snarled. My boys all stiffened; Johnny's top lip curled in a snarl.

"Johnny; that's enough", I ordered firmly using my Alpha voice. "If you can't handle this wait outside", I ordered. He glared at me snarling and twisting around storming out the house. I sighed running my hand along my face.

"I apologize", Carlisle started but I waved him off.

"Its fine", I said and he nodded looking at me with guilt. "I believe its best we leave now", I remembered the boys had their last day of school tomorrow.

"Perhaps you would like to come to Bella's graduation party", invited Alice with a smile. I chuckled at the thought; vampires, wolves, and humans all partying together.

"Perhaps; thank you for having us", I waved the boys along for them to make their way outside.

Bella's POV

"Wait; you said you've had visions of us before, what were they", I turned to look at Edward as he made his way to walk over to her. Brad and Kane stiffened to him making his way to her.

"Relax", I heard her muttered to them. "You guys can wait in the car", she said and they all hesitated.

"Chief", started Jeremy looking worried. He looked to be the youngest but not by much since it was hard to tell with all their muscle and their height.

"It's fine Jeremy", she ruffled his hair. She looked at him with a kind affection that reminded me of Esme's motherly love. She turned to Edward and I couldn't help but study the scar on the left side of her face. It was jagged similar to a hunting knife which made me shudder at the thought of who gave that to her; I couldn't believe a father would do that. Her eyes were a deep brown which seemed wiser than sixteen. She was tall; almost as tall as Edward. Her skin was a deep tan but I could see her stomach, legs, and chest were marred with so many deep pink scars; I wondered if her father had given those to her too.

She wasn't nearly as muscular as the boys but you could see the form of muscles in her sports bra and shorts; her feet were wrapped in bandage. Her face was strong but angular with femininity with her long eyelashes and gentle lips but her nose was strong. I looked closely and saw where a deep indentation in her ribs looking like a stab wound. Her tattoo was similar to Jacob's with small differences in it.

"I can't quite tell you that", she explained and Edward looked frustrated.

"Why not", he said looking irritated.

"Because Edward; I know you well enough to know you'd try to change it", she said firmly. I blinked wondering how many visions she had of the Cullens and of me. I wondered if she had seen me as a vampire. Of how our lives would be once I was no longer human or if I ever wasn't human at all. Her eyes flickered to me and I creased my eyebrows; she looked as those she was expecting something from me. "Goodbye", she twisted and walked away gracefully.

"Well I think that went well", Alice said with a grin on her face.

"She must know so much about us already", Rosalie said with a forlorn look on her face.

"She had so many scars", whispered Esme with a worried look on her face.

"She said her father gave her the scar on her face", I added. Esme looked worried and shook her head looking as though she wanted to cry.

"Her father probably gave her the others then", concluded Jasper who sat looking more relaxed now.

"So can she change into a werewolf like the others", Edward asked looking to me.

"No; I saw her phase before, her nail elongate and I guess she's stronger", I murmured not wanting Edward to know why I saw her phase.

"How did you see her phase", he asked me.

"Um well Johnny was angry at something Paul said and she lunged at him before he could phase too close", Edward jaw locked and he looked angry. "I wasn't even close though I just saw", I didn't want him to stop me from seeing Jacob and the pack anymore.

"She seems like a very brave young woman", commented Alice.

"You would have to be if you had to run a whole reservation while protecting the human population from a huge secret", Jasper said. We all grew quiet at those words.

**They have met now! I was so excited typing this, it's a vision coming together so it's exciting! Please review!**


	6. Tonight is the Night

**Happy New Year to all my readers! Thank you for supporting my story and I hope you enjoy this New Years treat, maybe it'll help with your hangover. Lol Enjoy!**

"Wow Chief, you look pretty", I turned to Jeremy and the boys sitting in the living room. My hair was done falling around my face in soft curls, I had actually put make up on making my scar look less obvious; I still opted to wear my glasses though. I had taken the time to buy myself a dress to wear since Alice had called me later and informed me it was dressy. The dress was royal blue and a silky material. The straps were rather large covering much of my shoulders and the top tightened around my chest with a singular silver hoop in the front under my cleavage to make the dress look nice; the dress fell right on my knees. It was comfortable and feminine enough but didn't make a big statement which I was happy about. I had opted for sandals since I was already tall enough; heels would make me look more like a giant.

"Thanks Jeremy", I said simply pulling my hair off my ears to put my hoop earrings on.

Johnny's POV

I couldn't take my eyes of her as she put her earrings on. The dress formed tastefully to her curves and she was showing just the right amount of skin. She looked like a true women who you wanted to do not very admirable things to but wouldn't leave her right after. I licked my lips leaning in the doorway watching her every graceful move.

"You sure you don't want one of us to come with you", asked Kane sitting up in the couch. All of us shared the same look; shock and worry. We were shocked because we never saw Eyota like this and worried for her safety from human males and vampires alike.

"No, I know none of you want to go back to the Cullen house; I'll be fine", she smiled her gorgeous smile that made my heart ache.

"Be careful for the boys", Brad said with a wink. She laughed and waved him off.

"Not really why I'm going there for Brad but thanks; I'll see you all later, you all can sleep here if you'd like", she gave us all a wide grin one more time before grabbing the keys and shutting the door behind her.

"Wow, never thought Chief had it in her", Brad said plopping down in the recliner. I stared out the window as she drove off. "Johnny get your hand out your pants and come watch the game with us", I growled at Brad but still walked over.

Eyota's POV

I paused in front of the house I had just been at two days before. The house was filled with light and the front yard filled with cars. I slipped out the car locking it behind me and making my way cautiously up the stairs. I listened closely and could hear the pounding heart beats of all the teenagers.

I rang the doorbell and the door pulled open to a blonde male; his jaw slacked as he stared at me.

"Woah", he whispered his eyes running down my body. I raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat. "I'm Mike", he said with a large grin. I stared at him blankly for a second before stepping past him and into the house. "Ben I think I'm in love", I vaguely heard him say as I searched for Bella.

I found her talking to two girls in dresses.

"Bella", I called out standing a little ways for her to finish her conversation. Both girls turned and stared at me wide eyed for a moment. I heard them whispering wildly but I didn't try to listen in like I could.

"Hey Eyota; thanks for coming", I gave her a grin and a nod. She shifted looking uncomfortable in the party scene.

"Not much for partying Bella", I asked her and she shook her head.

"No never have been; I'm not coordinated enough for dancing", she answered me.

"I'm not much for parties either Bella; I'm not much for typical teenage things", she nodded looking like she related. "Oh I almost forgot I got you a gift", she looked confused as I lifted up a necklace. The necklace was leather with small turquoise and jade gems hanging from it.

"Wow", she whispered staring at it wide eyed.

"I made it myself; it's suppose to ward off bad auras", I smiled at her.

"Is this your way of telling me something", she said looking worried. I laughed my head throwing back and people looking over at me.

"No not at all Bella; I just thought you'd like it", I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Bella", I heard a deep voice cry out. I turned to see Jacob, Embry and Quil; they towered over everyone and the females were looking at them like they were heaven on Earth.

"Jacob", Bella looked angry as she crossed her arms. I noticed the brace on her hand.

"What happened to your hand Bella", I asked her pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Jacob kissed Bella so she tried to punch him in the face", Quil said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow my eyes flickering to Jacob who was glaring at Quil.

"Nice job Bella", I said jokingly and she shrugged looking at Jacob angrily.

"Looking good Eyota", Quil said once he noticed my outfit.

"You do look nice", Embry said in his shy voice. I smiled with a nod; my eyes flickered to Jacob who was conversing with Bella holding up a bracelet for her, his eyes held a lot of love for her. My heart ached and I creased my eyebrows. I couldn't answer why in my visions Jacob looked at me with such love and adoration; it couldn't be imprinting since after all he had looked me in the eye before.

"Alice", I heard Bella whisper. I looked over to see Alice with a faraway look. Bella rushed over to her and I slipped past Jacob to hear Alice say.

"They're coming here", Bella turned to me with a worried glaze.

Later

I leaned against the wall listening to the conversation between Jacob with Carlisle and Edward.

"We'll help; at least we get to kill some vampires", he said with a smirk.

"No Jake you can't", Bella said looking frantic.

"Bella you said you wanted us to get along, now you get that", he said looking smug. Bella grew quiet her features still worried.

"I hate to ask you Eyota but there is power in numbers", Carlisle stated looking at me. Everyone turned to look at me awaiting my answer.

"I'm very willing to help you Carlisle but I need to converse with my pack; I don't make major moves like this without assuring they're comfortable with it", I said pushing myself off the wall as they all stared at me.

"You're a good leader", Bella whispered and I turned to look at her.

"Bella this has nothing to do with leading it's about seeing if my wolves want to put their lives on the line for this; I'd never make them do something they don't want to, a real family looks out for everyone's safety", I stated simply. "I must being going now; I'll call a pack meeting and call you with our decision later tonight", I turned to leave but stopped next to Bella. "I'm sorry Bella but happy graduation", I patted her should and walked out the house.

Jeremy's POV

"Hey she's back", I heard Kane call. I shot up from my video game and rushed over to see Chief getting out the car. Her face was filled with worry and I noticed she was biting her lip.

"I hope nothing happened", I heard Brad mutter and I nodded. The door opened revealing her looking just as worried as before. I began to feel worried that something bad had happened to her; she was like a mother to me and I hoped no one had hurt her.

"Are you okay", I asked to her moving over to her. She looked up at all of us and we knew that look; it was time for a pack meeting.

Eyota's POV

"I need to know…which one of you is willing to fight; I'd never make any of you do this unless you wanted to", I explained to them. I had never encountered a newborn in reality but from my visions I knew they weren't something easy to kill; their strength unimaginable and their hunger unquenchable. An army of them was even more unnerving.

My eyes studied them all for their reactions. Johnny shifted and my eyes flickered to him; his eyes held unimaginable loyalty. He stood up and smirked at me; I nodded at him in thanks. Brad stood up next giving me a grin, Jeremy hopped up with a cheesy smile. Kane was looking down with worry.

"Kane I know you have an imprint to think about; like I said, I'd never make you do this unless you wanted to", I told him. He met my eyes before standing up slowly.

"You all are my family; I'm not gonna let you guys go without me", I smiled and opened my arms hugging each of them tightly.

"Then it's decided; we're going to fight", they all nodded and I nodded firmly turning to make the call.

**Please review!**


	7. She Looks Like Sex

**Hello, here's a new chapter. My apology for the long wait; life has been so very busy lately.**

"You do know what you're getting into little one", I looked over at Kota as I wrapped bandage on my feet.

"I know Kota but, I have to be there", I told him.

"I know little one; your visions are always right", he stepped over patting my shoulder.

"Tonight is just like training Kota; no worries", he gave me a smile the skin around his eyes crinkling. I smiled at him and hugged him quickly kissing his cheek as I turned to leave. "Don't wait up", I said jokingly as I walked outside. I slipped into the trees finding the four boys standing there. "So it's your guys' call you can stay as wolves or change to human when were there", I asked them wanting them to feel as comfortable as possible.

"I think wolves would be best…just in case", Brad stated and all of them nodded. I nodded agreeing as they all phased; I went to slip on Brad's back but Johnny prodded me with his nose.

"Come with me", his voice projected into my head. I nodded and slipped onto his back I slid my fingers into his black fur and his whole body shivered. I ignored it and turned to look at all the boys.

"Alright let's go", I ordered and we rushed off into the woods. I kept my glasses on so the wind wouldn't burn my eyes. I could smell the vampires in the clearing up ahead. Johnny snarled under me disliking the smell than most of us; I brushed my hands through his fur to calm him down. I slid off his back before we got into the clearing; I lead us into the clearing. Only the Cullen family and Bella were there.

"Hello again", greeted Carlisle to us.

"Hello Dr. Cullen", I said nodding my head to him and his family.

"Call me Carlisle", he said and I smiled nodding.

"They're here", I heard Edward say. I turned my head to watch Sam and the others slip out of the trees silently; I'm sure to anyone else they would seem intimidating but I was leaning against a werewolf very similar to them.

"Hello; let me first say thank you all for coming", Carlisle started stepping closer to the middle his eyes moving from Sam to me. "We have come to the knowledge that the vampires are creating a newborn army, not easily taken down", he explained.

Sam growled and Edward seemed to be concentrating.

"How are newborns different than other vampires", Edward said in a monotone voice. He was clearly speaking verbatim what Sam had been thinking.

"Newborns are extremely strong because their own blood is still in their tissue", he said his hands motioning in explanation. "Newborns are nearly impossible to control because their hunger is so strong", his eyes went to Jasper. "My son Jasper, who has extensive knowledge on newborns, will continue his explanation", he nodded and stepped back next to Esme. Jasper slipped forward his blonde hair bobbing a little as he walked with a straight back. He began to explain, things I already knew, about newborns and not taking the obvious attack. He also explained how they would crush you if they got their arms around you.

"Emmett", he said after a few minutes of explanation. Emmett smirked his large shoulders lowering as they slowly began to circle each other. The Quileute's stiffened their lips curling at the dangerous looks in Jasper and Emmett's eyes. I leaned further into Jeremy who lay on the ground; I leaned back onto his stomach, my feet propped up on Brad's back. Kane's head lay in my lap and Johnny was sitting on his hunches in front of me alert for an attack.

Bella's POV

"Eyota, would you like to try", asked Jasper after all the Cullens had sparred with him. My eyes trailed to her and I couldn't help but bite my lip. She looked like an exotic creature on her own as her long nails brushed through one of her wolf's fur. They all leaned across her and you could sense the closeness of their pack; like a family.

"Sure", she said. They all shifted away from her sitting back on their haunches watching with worried looks and snarls of warning at Jasper.

Her hips swung like a panther as she slipped closer to Jasper. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses and her lip curled revealing her teeth. I shivered as her eyes shined with danger. I had seen the strength that she had when she threw Johnny far back into the trees during the bonfire but I wasn't sure if she could beat a vampire. Her body was covered in muscle but I knew she was so young under it all.

"Bring it", she snarled out like a wolf. Jasper disappeared and appeared behind her. I gasped when she caught his shirt dropping to her knees throwing him over her shoulder and slamming him into the dirt. She flipped back landing gracefully a few feet away from him.

He lunged at her again appearing at her side. She dodged his attack for her neck by grabbing his neck and throwing him at the trees to the left. He slammed into the trees flying back as they snapped. She paused waiting for him to attack again. He dropped from the trees above us and she threw her body back missing his attack.

Edward's hand tightened on mine and my eyes glanced over at him. He was staring intensely at the fight between them.

She skidded back and lunged at Jasper this time slamming them into each other. I cringed at the loud crack that filled the air. She seemed unfazed by it as she began wrestling with him. She caught him by his underarms and his head in her hands. She snarled out loudly her teeth inches from his neck.

"I give", Jasper said she slipped her hands from him. She flipped back a few feet her chest heaving her eyes shining with excitement.

"Good fight", she said with a grin her voice huskier. Snarls burst from all the wolves as they all seemed proud of her. She stepped back a few feet and I noticed how the wolves fell around her in order. I only knew what Johnny looked like his gray body on her right making him her beta. A black wolf who I assumed was Kane, having similar eyes as he did, stood on her left. The copper wolf stood next to Johnny who was probably Brad and finally the littlest wolf, Jeremy, stood next to Kane.

In unison they all plopped down except Eyota who bent down leaning on the balls of her feet.

"I think that's all for tonight, we should all be training together again soon", Jasper informed them. Sam snarled and they slipped into the woods Jacob giving me one more look before disappearing.

"We should do that again sometime Jasper", Eyota grinned at him. Brad slipped next to her and she grabbed his fur throwing her leg over landing on his back. "Good night", she said in farewell to all of us before they all disappeared into the woods. A howl burst a few seconds later from their direction.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Rain Over Me

Eyota's POV

"That's all for tonight", Jasper says helping Emmett off the ground. I nodded at them turning to leave with my pack.

"One more thing" I paused turning my neck to stare at a now phased Jacob. My throat clenched at the site of him in cut offs. I was so confused by these uncontrollable reactions I was having to seeing him. They shouldn't occur, I wasn't his imprint and I had seen shirtless men all the time of the werewolf kind. No reaction should be occurring.

"I have found a proper place to bring the newborns to and we were hoping you would come tomorrow to work on an experiment with us", I shrugged and nodded.

"Fine by me", Carlisle nodded looking pleased.

Next Day

My eyes stared along the clearing, an involuntary shiver running up my spine; it looked exactly like my vision.

"Hey Eyota"

Bella's POV

I blinked shockingly at Eyota, unlike her usual shorts and sports bra she was wearing rather normal clothing. She looked much younger in her skinny jeans and Doc Martins. She however was still wearing a tank top but unlike usual her hair was yanked back into a ponytail. In the bright morning light I could see the jagged scar on her face making me shiver.

"Hey there", she greeted us shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Hello", Jasper greeted. I smiled at her as Edward gave her a nod. Jacob slipped forward and gave her a wave; I swore just for a moment I saw something in her eyes oddly familiar till it disappeared.

"So what's this about", she asked leaning on one leg.

"We're trying to assure that Bella's scent won't be followed from anywhere but here, we need your help on seeing if it does or not", she stared at Edward before nodding.

"Okay", she answered. Jasper slipped away as I cut the end of my finger walking along brushing it across different trees.

When I returned she was staring at the clearing with a strange look her hand reached up adjusting the ever present glasses covering her brown eyes.

"Ready?" Jasper asked her standing across from her. She nodded closing her eyes and breathing out deeply her breath coming out in a tiny cloud. Her eyes opened and they were now a haunting werewolf eye. Her nails were elongated and her back was curled more. Her lip curled a little from, I'm sure, the smell of vampires. Jasper and she took off into the trees faster than my eyes could see as I hesitantly was lifted up by Jacob.

Eyota's POV  
><span>"I didn't pick up anything", I finally said when I stepped foot into the clearing again.

"Neither did I, it seems his…scent covered it", I knew what word he wanted to use so I chuckled and nodded. My eyes ran along the clearing again, another shiver running up my spine.

"You've seen this place before…in a vision?" Edward asked appearing from the side. I turned to look at him and nodded. "Will it happen here", my eyes stared at the grass that blew gently before I nodded slowly.

"Most of it", I whispered gently. He looked at me confused for a second before nodding; he knew I wouldn't tell him exactly what was to happen.

"Well they'll be back soon", I told them waving turning to walk away.

Later

I closed my eyes breathing deeply out of my noses my shoulders relaxing. The familiar tinge of the change ran up my spine. I breathed in deeply allowing the incense to fill my senses. My eyes flew open as a smoky picture appeared in front of my eyes.

_Red hair slipped along my vision, I blinked it away meeting bright red eyes. My lip curled to the red headed vampire. She smirked at the trees she was looking through. She slipped through them and I watched her meet the eyes of a lone Bella._

I gasped loudly my eyes shooting open. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I hoped for once my vision wouldn't be true. I was released from my thoughts when I heard a loud ruckus of deep voices. I sighed standing up and cracking my back. I leaned down slipping out of the hut and blinked to find the whole Quileute pack standing on my porch with my boys.

"Ahh Chief there you are!" Kane's voice boomed his arm wrapped around Katie's shoulder who was grinning from ear to ear talking to the Quileute imprints. Everyone turned to look at me and I'm sure I was a sight to see. I was in basketball shorts and a tank top that was covered in sweat like the rest of me from sitting in the stifling heat of the hut. My hair was thrown in a messy bun and as usual my glasses were on my face.

"Were you running a mile in there", Quil asked me jokingly and I smiled shaking my head.

"No I was searching", I explained to him motioning for everyone to come into the house. Kota was walking down the stairs smiling.

"I know I heard a ruckus for a reason", he chuckled smiling at me. I smiled patting his arm climbing the stairs to shower knowing they all could entertain themselves. When I returned with my hair slightly wet still from the shower dressed in jeans and a tank top everyone was playing video games on the couch and the girls were cooking food with Kota.

"Chief! Thank God you for being here! Tell him how you beat Kane at the game last week!" Jeremy ran over bouncing up and down. I shrugged with a small smile on my face.

"Lucky shot", I told him ruffling his hair before walking to sit down next to Sam.

"Did you see anything", I turned from the busy crowd of people to look at a serious Sam. I stared at him a moment contemplating telling him about what I saw.

"Nothing of great importance", I told him shifting my glasses. At that moment a strange shiver went up my spine and I gasped loudly.

A vision flashed before my eyes.

_The wind was cold as it made small waves in a peaceful lake. Dead silence was all you could hear until loud shifts in the water changed that. A single vampire rose from the water, then two, then three, then twenty. Their reds eyes haunted the forest, their stares filled with blood lust._

"Eyota", I blinked meeting Kota's worried eyes. Everyone was quiet staring at me. I took in a shaky breathe meeting Sam's eyes.

"They're coming…soon"

**DUN! Oh the drama that's coming! Please review. : ) **


	9. Tonight, Tonight

My hands quivered and my breathe was shaky as I tried to wrap the bandage around my feet. Kota's warm, leathery hands caught mine and I looked up with him realizing my eyes were blurred with tears. I was scared, so very scared of what could occur. My mind wouldn't allow me to see the outcome, who would live or who would die.

Was I making the right choice? Asking my pack to fight for a human girl's problem? They could lose their lives, this wasn't just one lone vampire; it was hundreds. I didn't show the fear or doubt in front of them but all I could find myself doing was those things.

"Breath little one", I took in a shaky breath as Kota brushed the tears from my face.

"Am I doing the right thing", I asked him weakly.

"What do you think", he asked me his face filled with warmth and love.

"I…think so, but this isn't just some little fight Kota. Someone could die", I whispered my voice not strong to talk loudly.

"You're doing the right thing little one, you're helping not just protect yourself but the people of this reservation. Of the Quileute reservation and the pale faces city", he told me. His eyes went to my half wrapped foot. He bent down wrapping the bandage at the perfect tightness. "I believe you're doing the best thing Eyota…I'm proud of you", I leaned forward hugging him tightly. He smiled leaning into me hugging back.

"Thank you Kota", he smiled nodding. I stared at his wrinkly face and I couldn't help but let my heart swell.

"I love you…dad", he blinked in surprise his eyes softening. I noticed small tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

"I love you too…daughter", I smiled gently hugging him one more time. I turned to look at myself in the mirror assuring you couldn't tell I had just been crying. I yanked my hair back into a ponytail my scar obvious on my face.

I stood up slipping out of my room wondering if it would be the last time I ever saw it. I stepped down the steps slowly opening the door to find my four boys leaning against the house. They all looked and I stared at each of their faces memorizing them quickly. I walked slowly toward them, they all walked toward me. We met with each of them standing across from me with great attention.

"We can do this, we will do this for our tribe, for our families…for our pack", I stood them not allowing the fears inside me show. I would lead without showing fear; I would lead with determination and fire. A fire that would light up my boys and keep them going till the very last vampire was shred to pieces.

"For our pack", Jeremy repeated. I smiled a little at him and he moved over hugging me tightly. He lifted me off my feet so my arms were wrapped around his neck. I felt warm hands grab my waist and Kane held me close. Each one of them grabbed me hugging me tightly. Johnny held me longer than the rest and I let him; who knew what would survive in this battle.

Later

I slipped into the clearing my boys following after me. Rather solemn looking vampires and wolves all turned to look at us. I nodded at Sam and Carlisle running my hands along the fur of each my wolves.

"All of you will be hidden behind the rocks, we'll get them to the rocks and you'll spring forward from a side attack", Carlisle explained. "Eyota, you look human so you can be with us", Jeremy whined loudly.

Each looked rather angry at the thought but I held up my hand to end their growls and projection of worry in my head.

"Everything will be fine", I told them firmly feeling the Quileute wolves staring at me. "Now go", I told them they all looked determined to stay near me. "Go", I growled out my Alpha voice making every wolf shift uncomfortably. Jeremy whimpered from the strength of the order before turning around and climbing the rocks with the rest of them.

I sighed turned and walking to stand next to Alice. A shiver ran up my spine as déjà vu set in.

"Are you ready", Alice asked me and I stared at her for a moment. As I nodded the overwhelming smell of newborns hit my nostrils. I flared them feeling the discomfort of the wolves hidden behind the rocks. My spine tingled as I turned my eyes flashing to slits and my nails growing.

They slipped out the woods hissing at us with hunger smelling Bella's blood. My neck dropped as the red eyes vampires came rushing at us from the other side of the clearing. Another shiver ran up my spine as I heard a howl in the distance.

Jasper nodded and we all began at a slow jog picking up pace into fast runs. I curled my lip snarling as the smell hit me harder as we got closer. We met the rocks and I leaped forward my fingers wrapping around the neck of a blonde vampire. I tore her head off ignoring my hesitation and allowing pure instinct to destroy these dangerous creatures take over. I barely noticed my wolves leap over the rocks until Jeremy bit into a vampire that almost got me from behind.

I worked at a quick pace killing quickly to not create pain to the vampires; they all had been human at one point. "Chief", I heard a frantic projection in my head. Three newborns were circling Jeremy who's back hair was pointed out as he growled. I could sense his fear and I immediately went into protection leaping over newborns and onto the backs of one of the newborns. I threw my body back, both of us landing on the ground I tore his head off.

I let out a rather loud snarl when one of the vampires attacks Jeremy. I lunged tearing into his neck with my canines. He cried out in pain when I tore his head off slowly.

In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red. My head turned to watch Victoria rush off into the distance. I growled knowing I couldn't go after her. I tore into another vampire concentrating on projection into Sam. I warned him of Victoria's presence knowing it would go to Seth and Edward would then read it.

One newborn caught my arm but I was surprised when russet werewolf bite into him making him loses his grip on me. I met Jacob's eyes just for a moment and I had to ignore the tightening in my throat. I caught the arm of a newborn flipping him onto the ground tearing his arm off before his head. My head shot up looking for another but I was shocked to find the whole clearing empty.

My eyes frantically counted numbers finding four rather similar wolves standing close of the battle field panting. My eyes searched Sam's numbers finding them as they were supposed to be, I did the same to the Cullens. I was elated to him everyone still alive. My eyes looked down staring at the many torn bodies of newborns.

I heard a loud gasp of Alice and turned my neck to look at her just as a vision hit me.

_Black capes floated in the air as the red eyed vampires slid through the fog and through the familiar forest._

"Four vampires, in black capes", I blurted out and everyone turned to look back and forth from Alice and me.

"The Volturi", she whispered.

"Sam, please tell Seth we need Bella and Edward back immediately", Sam nodded. "We must hurry to burn these bodies", Carlisle urged and I grabbed the lighter from my pocket piling it with the huge amounts of limbs that the Cullens quickly brought to the pile.

I lifted my lighter once all the limbs were there and dropped it. The smell was unpleasant but it was for a good cause. I stared into the fire waiting watching more and more body parts being added.

**Wanted the fight scene to be better but I suck at describing fight scenes from my mind. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	10. Piece of Me

**On one of those strange multiple chapter moods. Hope you all enjoy these chapters. This is the final chapter to Eclipse. We'll be getting into Breaking Dawn real soon. Enjoy this chapter because I've been waiting to write this one. ; P**

Eyota's POV

"They'll be coming soon", Alice told Edward when him and Bella slipped into the clearing. Bella looked paler than usual and worried.

"The Volturi won't uphold a treaty with you all, its best you leave", Carlisle told us. Sam and I both nodded knowing we had to leave. A burning sensation filled my nose and I turned to see a stray newborn snarling. Leah growled loudly and lunged at it. It almost bite into her and Jacob came to the rescue leaping at it.

I gasped, a shot of pain hitting my heart when it crushed Jacob against it. I ran faster than I thought I could, grabbing the newborn but it bucked its arm back my glassing cracking loudly. The newborn was snatch away from me, the Quileute pack tearing it apart in anger.

I ran to Jake's side next to Carlisle knowing a little about healing werewolves from the boys' mistakes. He was lying naked crying in pain holding his side. Carlisle's hands hovered over Jacob. My heart was clenching painfully as I watched him.

"His whole right side is crushed", he whispered to me.

"God Jacob I had it!" Leah snapped.

"Leah!" Sam snarled at her and she slinked back in anger.

"His bones are already healing", I whispered to Carlisle.

"Not correctly, I'll have to reset them correctly", I cringed at the thought.

"I can't come with you at the moment but get him home. I'll get there as soon as I can", Carlisle told them.

"I have morphine at home in a bag", I told him and his eyes met mine.

"I'll need that, bring it with you so we can set a drip for him", I nodded.

"Chief?" Jeremy asked me changed back.

"Help them", I ordered my boys turning the opposition direction and running through the trees to get to the house. I reached the house running up the steps and throwing the door open.

"Eyota!" he cried out standing up quickly.

"Morphine!" I cried out. He gave me a confused look. "The morphine, Jacob is hurt I have to bring it back", he nodded rushing to grab it. I grabbed a bag and he handed them to me.

"You're bleeding", I looked up confused. He pointed to my cheek and I touched it feeling a cut healing.

"My glasses broke", I told him shoving things I needed into the bag. I turned to leave but he caught my arm.

"Go put your other glasses on", he ordered me I looked at him confused moving from his grip.

"There's no time Kota, he's hurt", I cried out my throat clenching.

"It won't take time", he told me. I shook my head turning toward the door rushing forward.

"I'll be fine Kota, I'm not that blind. I'll call you with the results", I waved and he called to me but I ignored him running off.

I had to be careful to take the right way in the woods to get through the whole Makah reservation without being seen and into the Quileute reservation. By the time I got there the sun was being set.

I slipped out of the woods fast walking toward the crowd of people. Everyone was standing near a worried looking Billy. I watched Billy shake Carlisle's hand as I came forward.

"I have the morphine, it's some of Kota's for his back but it'll do", I explain quickly.

"Alright thank you", he told me.

"Do you want me to set the drip, I've done it before. I know you want to get back to your family", he gave me a grateful smile.

"Thank you Eyota", he placed his hand on my shoulder and I did my best to ignore the burn of his extremely cold hands in comparison to my temperature. "Bella's with him now but I'm sure they'll be done soon", I nodded slipping past him giving Billy a small smile.

I walked into the small hallway just as Bella slipped out the room. She looked startled to see me for a second before realizing it was just me.

"Hey Bella, how's he doing", I asked her trying to be friendly.

"In pain", she said with a worried look. I held up the morphine and she moved to the side. "You look different without your glasses", she commented and I nodded waving goodbye as I slipped into the room.

My heart clenched to see Jacob lying on the bed finally with a blanket covering him waist down. Sweat poured off of him and his face was scrunched up in pain. He was coddling his right side gently. I set the black bag down leaving the other four packs of morphine inside taking one and a sterile needle.

I gently lifted his left arm and he groaned gently but I ignored it. I slipped the needle into his skin placing tape over it connecting the drip to a small hook on the wall.

"Eyota", he murmured gently and I turned to look down at him. His eyes opened just enough and I felt like I got hit with a truck. My heart flew then soared; I lost all my balance for a moment my knees quaked. My life ties reconnected…to Jacob. I breathed in deeply and he stared just as intensely as me his hand leaving a tingling feeling all over my body even though he was only touching my arm.

"Imprint", he whispered gently and tears welded in my eyes. He caught my arm tugging me toward him, my body moved on my own. My hands went on either side of his head and we stared deeply into each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered except the heat on his body near mine.

He lifted his neck and his lips melded with mine I let out a moan from the heat that exploded across me. Our lips moved in perfect unison as his hand roamed over my hip bone. His tongue brushed my lips and I could feel the heat all over my body become more intense. When we pulled away for air my forehead leaned on his. I closed my eyes breathing deeply and when I heard a shift outside my eyes flew open. I stared at him realization hitting me.

I had imprinted, panic rose in me and I slipped away from him. He caught my arm groaning for me, I stared at him realizing he was high on the morphine. He had no reason right now, I yanked my arm from him and tears of pain welded in my eyes. I backed up till my back hit the door.

"Eyota", he murmured. My heart burned when I turned and fled the room in fear.

How had this happened?

**Wooo! Have been waiting so long to write that! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you love me. : P**


	11. Run Away

**Thank you so much **_**anna-marie-diamondheart-900 **_**and **_**TeamComrade11 **_**for your kind reviews. Both of you made my day and **_**TeamComrade11 **_**you made this author very happy with your comments; I may have squealed and possibly got a little teary eyed (I'm just an emotional person lol) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and it may answer some questions some of you have. Please enjoy!**

"Eyota?" my eyes stared blankly into the darkness of the sky. My vision of the gloomy sky was blocked by Kota's worried face. He bent down grabbing my face so I would look at him. "How's Jacob", my heart fluttered and Kota's face dropped.

"Jacob", I murmured with love and affection. He shook his head catching my shoulders and pulling me up.

"This is what I was afraid of…I should have made you wear your glasses" he whispered. I turned to look at him in confusion.

"What", I whispered. He stared at me and I ripped myself back from him.

"Please understand Eyota I was just doing what I thought what best", he told me his hands out to try to touch me.

"My glasses? What did they do", I ordered him to answer with narrowed eyes. He sighed rubbing his neck, guilt ridden across his face.

Flashback

"_Kota!" Kota shot up from his seat running to the door meeting a fourteen year old weeping Eyota._

"_Eyota what's wrong", she sniffed wiping at her eyes._

"_Stupid Johnny kissed me! He took my first kiss away", Eyota stepped over hugging her tightly._

"_It's alright little one, he's just confused. So sit down I'll make you something to eat", she took in a deep breath nodding. Kota stepped into the kitchen breathing deeply his hand tightening. He turned to the phone lifting it up and dialing a number._

"_Greetings Kota what can I do you", the warm scratchy voice of Makah medicine woman filled his ears._

"_You told me once…about special seals that can keep away the imprinting…do they work" the line was quiet._

"_Yes it is…but this is a serious matter Kota. Do you know you'll be messing with fate with this kind of seal", she warned._

"_I can't allow her to be emotional compromised…I don't want her to hurt anymore than she does. Imprinting will just make it worse", he answered tears welding in his eyes._

"…_Alright Kota, how you would like to seal to be placed", she asked._

"_Glasses, a pair of glasses"_

Flashback ends

"How could you Kota", I whispered painfully slipping past him.

"I'm so sorry Eyota, I just didn't want you to experience anymore heartache", he whispered walking closer to me. I shoved my hands out in front of me making him stop.

"You know how much I longed to end this loneliness I…" I shook my head in disgust. I couldn't wrap my head around it, how could Kota take away my choice, my chance at love without even asking me. "I'm gonna be gone for a few days…tell the guys", I took off in the forest needing to get away from this place to clear my head.

Sam's POV- Days later

"Do you know…if she's coming" I looked over at Emily who was cutting into fruit. The table was filled with food for the celebration we were having for the defeat of the newborns.

"I can't be sure. Kota told me she said a few days; who knows how long that will take", I answered her honestly. While I understood who shock of imprinting I thought it was irresponsible for her to leave her pack alone like that.

"I don't understand, when you imprint it's a joyous thing not something for you to run away from", Emily told me her brow scrunched up. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind leaning my chin on her shoulder.

"She's imprinted on a man who loves a girl whose choice is to be made into a leech, I can understand her confusion", I murmured gently. She nodded before sighing and shaking her head her guilt for Eyota obvious.

I turned when the loud voice of my pack and the Makah pack was outside.

"Well everyone's here, good", she smiled and I kissed her scars gently my love her making my heart warm. She smiled into my lips before handing me a bowl to take outside.

I stepped out sitting the table on a table set outside. I smiled kindly at each Makah member, however you could tell their sadness to their missing Alpha. Everyone cheered when Jacob walked slowly over to us a small smirk on his face. His side was still sore but he overall was healed well.

Eyota's POV

My feet silently padded against the wet grass as the wind blew. I sighed loudly and when I exhaled my breath went upward in little puffs. It was chilly outside today yet my body didn't feel it one bit. I paused when the similar trees cleared and I stared at my home. My feet padded silently on the wooden porch my eyes blankly staring at the door.

I twisted the knob and as always it opened with no resistance. The house was silent and I couldn't hear Kota's heartbeat. I gave no interest to anything except walking up the steps to the bathroom.

I slipped into the bathroom and turned the faucet burning hot. I stripped my clothes away and leaned my head back enjoying the warm water of a shower and not the cold water of the streams and rivers.

The water was a dark brown and sticks and twigs caught in the drain. I scrubbed away till my skin was raw. I shut the shower off it cold from my long shower. I slipped out standing in front of the mirror wiping away the fog on it. My hair was knotted in different places, my cheeks had hollowed a little, and there were bags under my eyes.

I snorted loudly; the Canadian forests hadn't been kind to me. I went at my hair with a brush before yanking on a pair of jeans and a tank top covering it with a plaid button up rolling the sleeves to my elbows.

I found my Doc Martins and yanked them on it a strange feeling to have shoes on again. I climbed down the steps making myself something to eat. I sat at the island staring into space.

I had returned when I realized my mistake of leaving. A real leader didn't run from pain, they faced it head on. The world I had known had been ripped out from under me, I thought I knew who I could trust but my whole belief system was shaken. I knew that my job, my destiny with the Cullens wasn't done yet. I still had a job and a responsibility.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the thought I had imprinted. The pain in my chest increased when I thought of Jacob's lips on mine. I had run from my imprint, a mistake of course since I had felt terrible since then. I always questioned if the pain from being far away from your imprint was true and they were.

I brushed my hair behind my ear slipping out the house knowing where I needed to go. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets walking slowly to the Quileute reservation. I had no idea how to handle being uncontrollably in love with a man who loved a leech lover. I wasn't an idiot I had seen during training how he longer for with his eyes. My heart hurt with indescribable pain of the thought of him loving her. I wasn't sure how I'd handle the pain of him loving another woman but I would have to try. I wouldn't be weak anymore; I needed to be strong for my pack.

I would be strong for them.

**Well tried my best, I wanted to convey a little more weakness in Eyota. How will she handle now having a true weakness in her heart? Guess we'll just have to wait and see ; ) I hope every enjoyed the chapter and please review! Much love!**


	12. Toxic

**I feel like this story is really moving and it makes me really happy! Thanks **_**KATY123, anna-marie-diamondheart-900, anon, and TeamComrade11 **_**for the kind reviews. You encourage me so much to keep writing almost every day. Enjoy this chapter!**

Eyota's POV

I could hear the loud bustling and roaring of laughter all the way from where I was walking up the graveled roadway to Sam's house. I took a deep breath as the wind made my hair tickle my face; my hair had dried during the walk. I shoved my hands into my pockets walking around the house to back pausing; a shiver went up my spine when Jacob's scent filled my senses. I searched through the crowd for my wolves wanting to assure their safety. I paused when my eyes landed on Jacob.

He was laughing his head dipped back making my heart thrum against my chest. I didn't realize anyone had seen my presence till I was being tackled. I grunted loudly when I hit the ground. I heard the loud gasps of everyone.

"EYOTA!" I was released from whoever had tackled me and sat up staring at Jeremy whose eyes were filled with happy tears. I was yanked on my feet and I found myself being hugged by everyone from both packs. My head was spinning at the end from all the hugs and happy, loud voices.

"Thank goodness you're back", Billy told me and I gave him a small smile bending down to hug him.

Jacob's POV

I gave a small smile to Seth's joke holding my cup in my head loosely. Out of the corner my eye I saw Kim kiss Jared and my heart clenched. My thoughts directly went to Eyota and I mentally smacked myself. I loved Bella and I wasn't gonna let this imprinting get to me. While I was an imprinter I was also an imprintee and could make the decision to just be her friend.

'Not after kissing her like that', I groaned at my own thoughts. My thoughts went to the overwhelming pleasure I gained when we kissed right after imprinting. The mind numbing pain my side disappeared and ever since she ran out the room my chest was heavy.

"EYOTA!" my eyes shot up and my heart lurched forward to watch Eyota sit up on the ground from a crying Jeremy tackling her. She gave him a small smile and I could see the hurt in her eyes. My heart ached to go over to her, her eyes looked sad and she looked like she hadn't been eating much.

My heart skipped a beat when she hugs my dad with a smile. I turned away trying to ignore her warming scent that filled my senses and her kind voice. I quickly walked into the house going unnoticed by everyone

Eyota's POV

"Want some food Eyota", Emily asked me and kindly and I nodded motioning for her to sit.

"I have it, thanks though", I hopped up the steps feeling a little lighter after seeing all my friends. I walked with my head down and into the kitchen. I paused in the doorway when Jacob's scent filled my senses. Our eyes met and my heart soared making me clear my throat.

"Hey", he murmured and I looked down stepping over to the food grabbing a little bit of everything. "You're back", I turned to look at him nibbling on my bottom lip. I tried to ignore how good he looked in a button up with the sleeves rolled and jeans.

"Yeah", was all I could get out barely trusting my voice

"Listen Eyota"

Jacob's POV

She stepped into the kitchen her warm scent driving me crazy. Her Doc Martins hit the tiled floor and her bare tan arms glowed, looking soft to the touch.

"Hey", I said barely registering my own voice. "You're back", I added without my control.

I groaned inwardly when she nibbled on her bottom. I needed to gain control around her, I loved Bella.

She shifted from one foot to another before leaning on the table across from me. I met her eyes before mine fell to watch her lick her bottom lip. Before I knew what I was doing I was walking toward her, my body was working on instinct.

"W-what are you doing", she asked me timidly looking up at me through her eyelashes. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers making her stiffen against me.

Eyota's POV

My shoulders eventually relaxed and I began to kiss him back. My hands slid up his shoulders before wrapping around his neck, my fingers slipping into his hair. He lifted me up sitting me on the table leaning in between my legs. He nibbled on my bottom lip as his hand cradled my head keeping my lips attached to his.

I moaned gently when he bit harder and he let out what sounded like a growl of pleasure at me. My heart thrummed against my chest every fiber of my body extra sensitive to him pressed against me.

"Hey Jake, are you…WOAH" I yanked myself away from Jacob to see a shocked looking Embry. I grabbed my food off the table and rushed away my cheeks a bright pink.

Later

I stared blankly at the television as the guys sat around me laughing at some comedy. I smiled just a bit when Jeremy and Kane started making funny faces at me.

"Hey Chief, you got this in the mail", I looked up at Brad who was holding a bright white envelope for me. I smiled in thanks grabbing it from him. I tore at the familiar Cullen symbol pulling out a large white card.

_You are cordially invited…_

I gasped loudly where I stood letting the invitation drop to the ground my hand placed to my lips.

"Chief", Jeremy looked at me worriedly.

"Jacob", I whispered gently and they all looked at me confused. I twisted around and ran out the house rushing through the forest.

Jacob's POV

"Jacob!" my dad called to me as I went storming out the house throwing that disgusting invitation to the ground. My skin and bones rippled to change as anger and sadness ripped through me. Bella was gonna marry that leech? How could she do that?

"Jacob", I paused turning to see a worried looking Eyota. The rain pouring down smacked against her, making her skin shine. She stepped out the trees her eyes filled with love. I growled and she paused, I didn't want her love. If she hasn't caused this I could have still fought for Bella; I could have convinced her differently with every fiber of my being.

"What", I snapped harshly making her bite her lip.

"I saw the invitations…are you okay?" she asked me gently. She tried to step closer again but I growled.

"Do I look alright", I snapped and she blinked her face still filled with worry even though I was being evil. I just wanted her to go away and stop loving me; I'd get her to leave me alone.

"No I suppose not", she murmured gently. I stormed over to her, I towered over her with a glare.

"How about you leave me alone Eyota! I don't love you, I'll never love you." I had to hold back the sharp pain in my chest when I saw her face expression.

"What", she whispered.

"I'll never love you Eyota! I love Bella and I'll _never _be with you, MOVE ON" I glared at her one last time before running off allowing myself to phase. I ran even faster when the pain in my chest exploded making me pant.

**Oh, shame on Jacob! How evil of him to say those things. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you love this story!**


	13. Brain Stew Jaded

**Thanks **_**Scarlettsky, anna-marie-diamondheart-900,**__**TeamComrade11, ..Andy, KATY123, Appoli, and PotionGirl1992 **_**for all the kind reviews. This story is really gaining a fan base and it makes me so excited! Enjoy the chapter.**

Eyota's POV

Emptiness…and pain.

That's all I could feel at the moment, it was a strangely normal feeling I had experienced through most of my life. An abusive father and an absent mother could account for this so very normal feeling.

"Eyota, baby please", I blinked turning my head to stare at a worried Kota who was rubbing my cheek affectionately. When I met his worried eyes tear welded up in mine. I gasped for breath as the tears dripped down my face and the pain in my chest bloomed to every fiber in my body. "Shh, it's okay", he cradled me to him as I sobbed into his chest.

Jeremy's POV

I paced back and forth rubbing my hands together listening to Chief sobbing behind her closed bedroom door.

"I'll kill him", snarled Johnny his body shaking wildly.

"Relax Johnny", Kane ordered looking equally murderous but he was pacing similarly to me. Brad was sitting cracking his knuckles looking just as blood thirsty as the rest of us. I was a violent person but Eyota was the closest I ever had to a mother so her pain was mine.

"How can you just sit there, that jerk denied her; I'll kill him", he growled loudly.

"You know if you killed him she'd die too; at least like this we can keep her alive and help her forget", Brad told Johnny standing up to stare him directly in the eyes.

"He's right", I said standing up moving toward them all. We stood across from each other all our fists clenched. "We're gonna help her forget him and we're gonna help her be happy", we all nodded looking determined.

A Week Later

Eyota's POV

I stared at the blurry reflection of myself in the glass. The rain padded the house loudly and thunder boomed loudly. The gloomy atmosphere was exactly how I felt. The pain in my chest was no just a strangely heavy pain. It was always there, when I went to sleep and when I woke up the pain was more of an ache the day it was before. It grew increasing everyday and so I slept less and less.

The bags under my eyes had increased, my hair lost its shine; I ate less. I knew what was occurring; I know what all this time and the denial by Jacob would result in. I was willing to accept it because this imprint mind gave me no other option except him; life wasn't one either.

"Eyota", I turned from the window to stare at Kota. I smiled gently at his nice suit but I could tell his tie was off center. I walked over slowly shifting and fixing his tie for him. "Thank you", I nodded gently. I had forgiven him; there was no point to stay mad at him. This all would have occurred eventually; fate always took control no matter the situation.

"Enjoy the wedding", I murmured and he nodded in thanks.

"I'll see you at the reception, start getting ready now", he told me and I nodded. He hugged me tightly motioning to the dress sitting on my bed before walking out. I stood waiting till I heard him slam the door before I sat on my bed. I wrapped my arms around myself rocking back and forth hoping to get this terrible pain out of my chest.

I sighed looking down at the dress sitting next to me. I fingered the silky material for a moment. It was a beautiful turquoise color; the dress had a corset style at the top and was strapless. The corset stopped at my waist and the silky material fell around my thighs stopping right above my knees.

I walked to the mirror pulling a brush through my hair before grabbing the silver butterfly clip Kota had given me pulling back one side of my hair and clipping it in place. I used the other side to hide the scar across my face. I lifted up the rarely used cover up to hide the bags under my eyes the best I could. I lined under my eyes with black eyeliner and rubbed some clear lip gloss on my lips.

I placed silver earrings that jingled like wind chimes and a silver pendant necklace on before slipping into the dress. Luckily the strings for the corset were on the side so I could do it myself. I finally ended with silver sandals that clipped on my ankles. I stared at myself in the mirror, even with the make-up on I still looked half dead…just not nearly as much when I didn't have it on.

I sighed grabbing the keys to the truck and leaving the house after grabbing my clutch. I hopped into the truck and drove slowly to the Cullen's house. By the time I got there, there were already many cars. I could hear the loud bustle of the people as I sighed deeply.

I stepped into the yard and paused impressed with Alice's ability to decorate in such short notice. The lights reflected nicely with the night sky. I sighed rubbing my neck for a second before noticing Bella's white dress spinning on the dance floor with Edward. I smiled gently at the couple.

I wanted to hate Bella…oh did I want to hate her. But I really couldn't, she was overall a nice person. Maybe a little on the weak side but she couldn't help her humanity. No human could be strong around so many vampires and wolves. I sighed before calmly walking over to the happy looking couple.

"Hello there", I greeted and they both turned to look at me. Bella's happy smile dropped when she looked at my face and it was replaced with guilt.

"Hello Eyota, it's great for you to join us" I gave Edward my best attempt at a smile.

"Congratulations both of you", I leaned forward and gave Edward and half awkward hug which he returned just as awkward. I leaned over and hugged Bella who hugged me tightly as if she were begging for forgiveness.

"Eyota", she began looking desperate I held up my hand and shook my head.

"This is your day Bella Cullen, enjoy it as a carefree bride should", I smiled at both of them before turning and walking off.

"God Edward…what have I done", I heard her whisper as I walked off to find my wolves. Some rammed into me and gasped but I caught them before they could fall. Katie blinked staring at me.

"Oh hi, Eyota! Kane and I have been looking for you everywhere!" she grinned brightly at me in her peach dress. She caught my hand in hers and I followed know she wouldn't be able to pull me even if she tried really hard. "Look who I found", Kane looked up and smiled. She reached for him and he pulled her into his side. My heart clenched in pain but I kept a smile on my face. Johnny wrapped his arm around my waist and I allowed him needing the comfort.

"May I have this dance", he asked me and I nodded. Jeremy grabbed my clutch and waved it at me. I gave a small chuckle even if it hurt to, he looked silly holding a purse. Johnny twirled me gracefully onto the dance floor and we swayed to the soft music. "You look beautiful", he murmured brushing my hair out of my face. I looked down letting my hair fall again to hide my scar.

"I don't wanna startle anyone with it", I murmured to him about hiding the scar. He sighed and shook his head swaying with me still.

"You shouldn't hide your beauty behind your hair", he whispered and I sighed. He pulled me closer and placed a kiss on my bare neck. I looked down just allowing him to sway me. He placed another tender kiss on my collarbone before looking me in the eye.

Jacob's POV

I rang my hands as I stood in the woods waiting for Cullen to bring Bella to me. I needed to see her one last time; to enjoy her as a human one more time. I paused with my pacing when my heart leaped forward and Eyota's scent filled my senses. I turned quickly my wolf begging to see her face. I sucked in breath when I saw her. She looked beautiful in the strapless dress; her bare shoulders for the world to see.

I could see each scar all over her shoulders and arms but her black hair swayed covering each of them up with its movement. She looked how I felt now; tired and in pain all the time. My heart always hurt and I paused to look down where her heart was but my throat clenching. The corset pushed up her boobs in just the right way and I watched mildly mesmerized until I watched her hug Bella and Edward kindly.

I growled loudly where I stood when Johnny twirled her around and held her too close. My spine tingled when he kissed her neck and all she did was have a defeated look on her face. It's like she had no energy to fight with him anymore. He dipped her at the end of the song and she gave him what looked like an attempt at a smile but more of a grimace. She turned away walking farther away from me my heart pulling out my chest to follow her.

"What's this all about?" I turned my neck when I heard Bella's voice happy to see her in her beautiful wedding dress.

**Well that's all for now! I hope every enjoyed it! Please review and I'll try to update again later tonight. **


	14. Glad You Came

**Well here's another chapter. Thanks **_**Alice Williams and anna-marie-diamondheart-900 **_**for the reviews and my apologies for the chapter not working yesterday; can't be sure if it was my computer or possibly the website itself. Either way it's working now. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Eyota's POV

"What!" my head snapped from staring at the drink in my hand. I watched Seth take off noticing the other Cullens were following. I nodded toward my guys and my shoes clacked on the cobble stone as we stormed over. I paused my heart lurching and pain shooting through my body making me gasp for air.

Jacob was standing across from Bella growling, his body curling and shaking fighting the phase.

"Jacob, this is really none of your business", Bella said her ringed hand placed on Edward's chest while he looked protective. I watched as Sam and the other slipped out the trees already phased. Sam growled at Jacob whose body continued to convulse. My breathing became shorter and shorter but I clenched my fists ignoring the growing pain in my chest from seeing him. I narrowed my eyes to keep the tears of pain back.

"I think it's time you leave now", Carlisle said his hand intertwined with Esme's. Jacob continued to shake before turning and storming away from us. I couldn't take it anymore and a loud gasp of air released from my mouth. My knees quaked and Johnny caught my elbow holding me up. I could feel sweat dripping down my face and each pound of my heart hurt.

"I…leave", I panted and he nodded picking me up.

"Eyota, what's wrong", Bella asked me worriedly.

"She's just under the weather I'll take her home", I held down a scream when a shot of pain hit my chest like lightening. I heard the tear of his suit as he placed me on his back and took off into the woods. My eyes grew heavy as the cold wind felt well on my hot skin.

Week later

I sighed taking in a deep breath after ignoring the tightness in my chest when I did it. I clutched my fists taking another breath allowing the incense's smoke to fill my lungs soothingly. I opened my eyes to the smoky vision in front of my eyes.

"_Help her Eyota!" ordered Edward his eyes filled with anguish. I was surprised when he lunged at me and slammed into a wall growling wildly. I didn't feel it though so I glanced behind him staring at Bella. Her face was hollowed and she looked like a zombie, my eyes looked down following where her arms were cradling. My eyes widened to see her large stomach hide behind a huge shirt._

"_Help me Eyota…please", she whispered. My eyes looked outside to the sun in the middle of the sky and no rain._

I gasped loudly throwing myself off the log stumbling up. I stumbled out the hut and into the house. I grabbed a bag shoving inside it the things I knew I needed. I knew in time this would occur, the first vision I ever had never lied. I yanked on my Doc Martins and stood up the world spinning for a moment. I ignored it grabbing my keys and writing a messy note to Kota. I ran to the truck hopping in, I sat down and took a shaky breathe trying to regain my breath.

My hands shook and my eyes blurred for a second. I set my head down on the steering wheel and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if I could handle this without my strength but I would die trying. This was my fate and if it was the end to it all then so be it.

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes the light in the living room blinding me slightly. I sighed as Edward paced back and forth next to me. Jacob was leaning on the wall watching him pace and cracking his knuckles. They both paused and turned to the door. I shifted sitting up more trying to crane my neck to look out the window.

Edward sighed and looked at me once before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Eyota, it's not the best time right now", I shifted trying to see Eyota. Last time I saw her she was being carried away by Johnny looking very sick.

"I think it's the perfect time Edward", she said in that familiar voice of when she knew something had occurred.

"…Come in", he murmured and she nodded slipping into the house. My eyes widened when I saw her, she looked so skinny like most of her muscle had disappeared, and her hair hung loosely and lacked shine. Her cheeks were hollowed and dark bags were under her eyes. She walked slowly carrying a bag that looked too large for her shoulder.

"Hello Bella", she greeted giving me a small smile that looked painful for her to do. She set the bag down and walked over kneeling next to me. "May I", she asked motioning toward the blanket and pillow covering my growing stomach.

"Um", I paused to look at Jacob and Edward who were staring at where the pillow hides my stomach. She turned toward Edward her neck not once turning toward Jacob.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to check Bella myself alone", she told Edward. She turned her neck quickly not glancing at Jacob even once. I nodded at both of them so they knew it was okay. They slipped out the room and pulled the blanket away. She lifted my shirt and tenderly pressed on my stomach. For her height and intimidating presence she was tender and gentle on my sore stomach.

"As expected", she told me her hand pressing gently into my hard stomach.

"Can you feel the baby", I asked her excited when she pressed on one part more than the rest.

"…Yes I can but I know what I'm looking for", she told me calmly dipping her neck to the side. Her neck looked skinny but I stared at the scarring on her neck and her facial scar. I lifted up my hand without thinking brushing it across her scar. Her eyes met mine and I gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Why did he hurt you so bad", I asked her wondering why her father hurt her so much. She stopped pressing on my stomach leaning back to look at me completely before catching my face and pressing on all the tender spots. Her warm hands soothed the pain and I gave a small smile.

"He knew what I was to become…he never wanted a monster as his child", she murmured and I immediately thought of Edward. Would he hate his child because she wasn't normal? Or if they killed me?

"What about your mother", she paused and blinked a few times keeping tears back.

"She loved me but she was weak, she couldn't handle when my father left or when I started to change…so she left", she answered before bending into the bag and lifting up a wooden incense holder. She lifted up a pink incense stick and lights it sitting it down on the table next to me. She pulled my shirt down gently and covered me when the blanket before patting my hand and standing up.

"Eyota…did you know I would become pregnant", she paused at the bag she was shifting through. She craned her neck to look at me and smiled gently at me before walking off to where Edward was.

Eyota's POV  
><span>I stepped into the kitchen keeping my face blank as Jacob's scent filled my senses. I wanted to pretend the pain in my chest didn't increase when I saw him but I had to keep strong to help Bella and her unborn child.

"How is she", Edward asked turning from the window he was at.

"She's weak…we need to get some blood to her to bring up her strength", I explained to him.

"Blood?" Jacob said disgusted but I ignored him using most of my willpower to do it.

"The child's half vampire, so what would it want to eat", I explained to Edward.

"How is that supposed to help us get rid of it", I blinked staring at Edward.

"What", I said turning my neck to hear him better.

"We're getting rid of it", he said firmly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you asked Bella if that's what she wants", I asked him.

"No that's not what she wants", I turned to Rosalie who was glaring at Edward.

"I can tell she wants this Edward", I told him nodding. He stared at me a moment before his eyes narrowed.

"You knew she was gonna get pregnant didn't you", I stared at him a moment before sighing and looking down. I grunted in pain when he slammed me into a wall. The wall cracked loudly and my back groaned in pain. His elbow dug into my neck and I gasped for air.

"GET OFF HER" roared Jacob lunging at him. Rosalie appeared next to Jacob throwing him out the house threw a window. Carlisle appeared from upstairs yanking Edward away from me. I gasped sliding down the wall my knees shaking. I could feel my back mending but the pain didn't disappear; it was just another pain in my life now.

"Eyota, are you okay?"

**Ohhh, snap! That was intense! I'm hoping that was realistic enough, I'm trying hard to not sway too hard from the actual storyline but come on how did Edward not attack someone during the whole Bella pregnancy? Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	15. Lose My Mind

**Thank you **_**TeamComrade11, ..Andy, KATY123, anna-marie-diamondheart-900, and garragirl202 **_**for the reviews. You guys make me laugh so much and I have to say I love my readers 'cause you guys rock! Enjoy the chapter!**

Jacob's POV

I huffed wiping at my nose in anger, the pads of my paws making a soft noise as I paced in the backyard of the Cullens. I couldn't believe that leech touched Eyota!

"_You knew she was gonna get pregnant didn't you", Eyota looked at Cullen for a second before sighing and looking down. It felt like slow motion when he lunged at her with pure anger in his eyes. The loud crack of the plaster and her cry of pain made my body shake worse than I had ever experienced before._

"_GET OFF HER", I yelled before seeing red._

I turned to look at Carlisle as he stepped out the house. I sat on my haunches awaiting his words.

"Eyota is fine, a little sore but luckily her back mended itself", I shivered again realizing the loud crack had come from the wall and her back. I shook my head trying to get rid of the guilt burning into me. I knew I was hurting her too but God I let a leech hurt her. The pain in my chest made me take a shaky breath.

"Esme found some clothes that could fit your build, come in when you're ready", he told me. I tilted my head amazed they'd let me back in the house. "You cannot help how your body reacts to your natural instinct to protect your…to protect Eyota so its fine you come back in", I was thankful he didn't say imprint. Seeing Eyota in pain shook my wall I had built up to keep myself away from her. My instincts wanted nothing to do more than make her safe.

How was I gonna deal with this?

"Hey Jacob", my head snapped to the side to see Seth and Leah standing next to each other.

Eyota's POV

"Your neck tender", I cringed a little when Carlisle prodded my neck with his cold hands.

"Just a tiny bit", I coughed gently until I found the need to cough stronger. I turned my neck coughing loudly my body yanking forward with each cough. I uncovered my mouth shaking my head, my eyes blurry.

"Eyota", he told me alarmed I looked down at my hand to see blood. "Is this all occurring because of Jacob", I nodded gently and he stared at me. "Are you dying", I looked down rubbing my neck

"So Sam and the rest don't agree with what's going on", I asked my eyes ignoring his question. A nasty bruise had formed on my neck and as I didn't have my whole strength anymore it hadn't disappeared.

"Sam holds a similar thought process as some of us…that it is more a danger than a blessing", he murmured to me letting the talk that just occurred blow over. I finally noted the darkness of his eyes rubbed my sore neck again.

"Have you not been feeding", my eyes ran over the similar darkness of Rosalie's eyes.

"No, we haven't been able to get through now that there has been some issue with the treaty", I nodded brushing my hand through my hair.

"Do you mind if my pack comes here, I don't want to leave Bella but I need to speak with them about this whole thing", I asked him. He nodded and I grabbed my cell phone calling Johnny.

Jacob's POV

"Jesus Chief you look about as bad as Bella", I heard Johnny tell Eyota. I stopped at the corner looking at her reflection in the glass. She shook her head slipping her hair behind her ear.

"Did you bring everything I needed with you", Jeremy held up a bag grinning brightly at her. She gave him a small smile ruffling his hair like she always did. She grabbed the bag walking out to the living room.

She opened it revealing packs and packs of blood. She handed several of them to Carlisle and Rosalie.

"That should hold you over for now", she told them rubbing the bruise on her neck. I had to breathe deeply to not find Cullen and murder him for what happened. When I thought this he stepped in looking guilty. I growled loudly at him.

"Eyota I hope you will accept my apology, my actions were out of hand", she leaned against the wall behind her brushing her hair back. She nodded gently at him.

"What happened", Kane asked looking confused. I went to tell him what happened but Eyota spoke loudly.

"Nothing that matters, it's now the past and we'll move on", she gave them all a pointed look before walking over to Bella. "Now Bella I'd like to try this with you, please keep an open mind", Bella nodded slowly as she walked over to a dark cup pouring the blood into it.

"Are you sure about that Chief, it's kind of gross", Brad said his face in a similar grimace to mine.

"I agree", I murmured and Johnny growled at me. Each of them looked at me when I murderous stare obviously hating me.

"Be quiet…all of you", she ordered bending down handing Bella the glass. "Just keep an open mind", Bella nodded taking the glass from Eyota. Eyota rubbed her hair like a mother while Bella took a sip. She paused with the cup before taking loud gulps of it. Eyota looked please brushing Bella's hair out her face. "Look at you, looking better already", Eyota told her. Bella looked up and grinned with teeth covered in blood. I shuddered turning away.

"So we leaving then Chief", Kane asked her and she bite her lip.

"The Quileute don't agree with this birth of this child…I wouldn't make you fight your brethren if it were to get to that but I need to know", she asked them.

"You know we're a hundred percent behind you Chief, always will be", Johnny said smirking at her. She nodded at them.

"Please stay…I feel somehow safer with you all here", Bella murmured to the Makah tribe. I turned leaving to speak with Leah and Seth.

Eyota's POV  
><span>I sat on the floor across from Bella and Edward who was pacing. Jacob was sitting on the stairs staring at Bella who was rubbing her stomach and Rosalie was sitting in a chair near Bella. I had sent my pack to protect the perimeter with Leah and Seth.

"What is this incense Eyota", Bella asked me staring at the incense almost completely gone.

"Has calming and healing qualities in it; the medicine woman gave it to me to help me see visions better", I explained to her.

"What are visions like", she asked me and I sighed looking up leaning my head on the wall.

"It's like a smoky picture that's burned into the back of my eyes", I murmured.

"Must be amazing", she told me with a smile. She took another sip of the blood and I shrugged.

"I suppose", I answered.

"What was that", I looked over at Edward his face covered with confusion.

"What are you talking about", Jacob asked looking at him confused.

"Shhh", Edward ordered looking around till his eyes landed on Bella's stomach. "Oh", he gasped dropping to his knees his hands hovering over her large stomach.

"What is it Edward", Bella asked his worriedly.

"I can hear them…our baby", he stared at her stomach lovingly.

"Great", snapped Jacob shaking his head knowing Edward couldn't hate the baby now.

Jacob's POV

Bella and Edward were talking lovingly to each other rubbing her belly. I sighed my eyes moving to look at Eyota. She wiped a tear that dripped down her face as she stared at them. Her eyes moved over to me and pain zapped my chest reminding myself of the ache in it. She sighed standing up and leaving the room.

**Awe, sad stuff right there. Sorry if I didn't really go into the whole Leah and Seth coming in, I just didn't find mentioning all that necessary. I hope the chapter was enjoyable, please review if you love this story!**


	16. Back to Black

**Thank you **_**anna-marie-diamondheart-900, KATY123, ..Andy, jmelynn, and TeamComrade11**_** for all the awesome reviews. I love you guys!**

Eyota's POV

I stepped into the kitchen Carlisle meeting me halfway.

"It seems we've already used all the blood Eyota", I blinked shocked by this.

"Bella's very…exuberant with her hunger", I nodded sighing.

"I'd like your assistance with your pack to get some of us out to hunt properly", I nodded thinking I'd let all of them except Jeremy out. I wasn't sure he could really hurt the other wolves; he cared about everyone too much.

"Of course let me speak with them about this", I turned walking outside.

"I need Johnny, Brad, and Kane to go out with some of the Cullens to hunt", they stared at me sitting on their haunches. Jeremy whined at me for his attention. "I need you here with me Jeremy in case they somehow get past the others", he nodded nudging me with his nose. I placed a kiss on the top of his head. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett stepped out the house walking past me with a nod.

"Thank you all so much", Esme said looking grateful.

"Protect them well", I nodded at each of them and they returned it. I patted Carlisle's shoulders before sitting on the steps. Jeremy disappeared into the trees returning back in cut offs. He sat down next to me leaning on my shoulder.

"I heard Alice earlier; she hasn't been seeing visions since we're all around blocking them", I looked at him through my peripheral vision.

"That's strange", I answered back and he nodded.

"You haven't been searching much ever since…" he grew quiet knowing what pain it would bring me.

"Don't quite have the energy anymore", I told him honestly making notice of the pain again. Every muscle ached and ever bone cracked. The pain of everything ending was beyond what I thought it would be.

"I don't want you to…die", he whispered and I sighed wrapping my arm around him.

"How did you find out about that", I asked him quietly as he sniffled.

"I heard you and Carlisle, you can't die I need you here", I sighed shaking my head. I felt bad he had heard it, I didn't want them to know what was occurring in my body or that soon it would end. I wasn't sure when but I knew my body would give out once I didn't have the will power…it would give out once I helped deliver Bella and Edward's child. "Why are you helping them Chief…why are you helping Bella of all people", he asked me.

"Bella is a good person Jeremy even if…she's somehow apart of the pain I'm being caused, I have no reason to hate her unborn child", he shook his head looking conflicted. "Hate is a bad thing for the heart Jeremy, it's like a poison", I lifted his chin so he'd look at me. "Don't have that poison in your heart for anyone Jeremy, please", he nodded before hugging me tightly. I smiled leaning my head on his head.

"You should try to do some searching Chief to see what's going to happen", I looked at him before nodding.

"I suppose I can try to get some answers right now", he nodded helping me up knowing it took some effort to do so. I sat down on the grass and he sat down back on the steps looking at me with interest. I sighed closing my eyes taking deep breaths. It would have been nice to have my incense but all of it was with Bella; she needed it more than I did.

I breathed out ignoring the pain in my chest; the wind blew tickling my face and a single bird chirped. The birds chirp disappeared and the winds sound disappeared and my eyes opened.

Jeremy's POV

I bounced my knee watching Chief breath in and out slowly. I could see the twinge of pain in her face with breathing. It hurt me to see her in so much pain. She told me never to hate but how could I not hate Jacob? He didn't need Bella! He had Eyota and anyone blind could see she was beautiful even with her scars. She was gentle and understanding but demanding when she saw fit.

She was a mother to me and watching her die made me want to curl up and cry. The boys were my family but we needed someone to guide us with the problems that came with being a shape shifter. I needed Eyota to be here when I imprinted and for even normal human things like prom. If she died I'd have no one but the boys; but they couldn't be sensitive to me like she was. We understood each other's pain of abusive, nonexistent parents. We shared a bond and she was, in my eyes, my mother. Not by birth but by love and car she showed me like a mother should.

I jumped when she gasped loudly her eyes were wide open but all I could see was white, like her eyes had been painted over. I nibbled on my lip watching her back arch. She let out a gasp for breath and tears dripped from her eyes. Her body lurched back and I shot up. Her back arched and she let out a scream of pain.

I threw myself to the ground shaking her tears welding up in my eyes.

"WAKE UP CHIEF" I begged her and her eyes shot up and she took a gasp of breath. "Are you okay", I whispered looking down at her. I brushed her hair out her face and her eyes went to me.

"Bella", she whispered her voice hoarse from screaming.

"What", I said confused. My ear twitched when I heard a loud snap behind me and then a scream from Bella in the house.

"EYOTA!"

**Woah! Cliffhanger! Hehe, I love doing cliffhangers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review because I love reading everyone's reviews. Some of the readers are so hilarious and you guys make my day with them. **


	17. We Found Love

**Thank you **_**anna-marie-diamondheart-900**_** for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Eyota's POV

_Loud growls filled the air as their paws snapped every twig and branch in their way. They appeared out the trees running at full pace rushing over a sensitive boundary line. They all growled at the black wolf as he led the pack further and further toward the glass house illuminated in light._

"_AHHH" pain coursed through me as I stared up at the blinding light._

"_Everything is gonna be okay Bella", I turned my neck staring at myself whose arms were covered in blood. Another pain shot through me and I screamed even louder._

"EYOTA!" I pushed Jeremy rushing up the steps throwing the door open ignoring when it slammed against the wall. I rushed up the steps to find Bella lying on the medical bed screaming. My eyes widened and I ran into action. "Eyota", Edward growled needing to know what to do.

"They won't work", Rosalie held up a medical knife. I shook my head looking at Edward.

"Use your teeth", I ordered him and he stared at me. "NOW", I roared inadvertently using my alpha voice. He bent down tearing into her stomach. I held back the bile in my throat helping him pull back her stomach. She cried out in pain and I placed a hand on her shoulder helping Jacob keep her down.

I paused when I heard a growl behind me. My neck snapped to the side when Rosalie lunged at Bella for blood. I brought my leg up my Doc Martin colliding with her chest. She snarled jumping again. I growled loudly catching her shoulders with my bloody hands.

"Get…OUT", I snarled at her. Jacob appeared next to me yank her out the room. I rushed over in shock that Bella's heart was slowing.

"Hurry Edward", I ordered phasing quickly using my nails to help him tear open into the baby. Finally he pulled out the baby and my eyes widened. The little girl cried loudly for a second before relaxing when I set her down on Bella.

"It's a girl", I whispered gently to her. Bella's eyes stared down at the child with love I had never seen before.

"Renesmee", she whispered gently and I smiled. I noticed her grip weakening and my eyes widened catching the baby.

"No Bella, no", Edward cried out. I rushed over grabbing the syringe filled with his venom.

"Do it Edward", I ordered him.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered shoving the needle straight into her heart. I stepped back holding the child to me who cooed unaware of her mother dying. Jacob ran past me and Edward ordered him to do CPR. Tears welded in my eyes when I still didn't hear Bella's heart beating.

I stepped out the room cleaning the baby off gently. She stared up at me in wonder as I brushed her head gently.

"Eyota….oh", whispered Rosalie staring at the baby in wonder. I handed the baby to her knowing she'd be hungry. I stepped into the kitchen pausing to listen to still not hearing Bella's heartbeat. I let out a small sob clutching at my chest feeling the pain increasing. My heart hurt with each pump; I stared down at my bloody hands turning on the water scrubbing at them furiously till most of the blood was gone.

I quickly made a bottle of blood for Renesmee and moved into the room. Rosalie began to feed her as I leaned on the wall watching. I heard Jacob's steps down the stairs as Edward was crying upstairs. Still no Bella's heartbeat.

I closed my eyes for a second my heart clenching painfully. I didn't know how much more time I'd have left so I wanted to hold Renesmee just one more time. I stepped over and Rosalie looked up. She noticed that my face had paled and had her over to me slowly. I sat down in the rocking chair brushing my hand over the small wisps of hair on her head. I hummed gently to her tears sliding down my cheeks as I stared at her.

Jacob's POV

"I won't kill you Edward…I want you to live with the guilt for killing her", I turned disgusted as Edward cried biting Bella again. Bella was gone, how could he had done that to her? My thoughts went to the abomination downstairs, the disgusting creature that killed Bella; my best friend.

I climbed down the steps slowly watching Rosalie coo to the child. I was going to kill that thing; even if I died in the process. I went to step forward but paused when I saw Eyota step out from the shadows.

She walked slowly her eyes puffy from crying. She reached for the child and I hesitated. I didn't want to have to fight Eyota to kill that thing. She sat down gently in a rocking chair and I blinked when she started to hum.

The blanket dropped a little revealing the baby's head; it looked like any other baby. Tears slid down Eyota's face as she held the child rocking it back and forth humming a tune. I stared at her my fists clenching slowly staring at her in a trance. Her eyes moved slowly till she looked up and met my eyes.

It was like imprinting all over again…my knees grew weak and I gasped gently. She was beautiful staring up at me like that. The child cooed and she began to rock again. I stared at her my heart thrumming against my chest.

I could see it all of a sudden, our future; marriage, children, grandchildren…growing old together.

I was so mesmerized when Johnny came running in I barely noticed him.

"Chief they are…" I turned my neck watching his face change scrunching up till his eyes filled with love. I followed his eyes to the small bundle.

"Oh god Johnny", Eyota whispered staring at him with wide eyes. A loud howl, only miles away made us all turn to the door knowing what was coming.

**Ohhhh, so don't hate me for doing that to Johnny. While I hated how Meyer's seemed too lazy to create a strong character for Jacob to imprint on I wanted Johnny to have a happy ending too. I have to thank Meyer's for doing that though since after all that's how I grew Eyota as a character; a perfect fit for Jacob Black. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


	18. Safe and Sound

**Thank you **_**izziesaurus, anna-marie-diamondheart-900, ..Andy, my awesome cousin Scarlettsky, KATY123, TeamComrade11 and Lightbulb4000**_** for all the reviews. I'm so happy for all the reviews and everyone's such positive feedback. I listened to Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars "Safe and Sound", the whole time. Just thought I'd mention that if you want to set the mood for the chapter.**

Eyota's POV

"Chief they are coming", Jeremy told me his eyes wide as he stepped into the room. His eyes moved to Johnny who was still staring at Renesmee. I stood up slowly trying to ignore the intense burn in my back and the increasing chest pain. I walked over slowly slipping the small bundle into Johnny's waiting hands. He gasped gently his eyes staring at her with upmost love and dedication. I smiled gently leaning up kissing his forehead.

"Stay here with her Johnny…protect her", I told me knowing he'd die trying to save her.

"What do we do Chief", Kane asked his hand clutched tightly.

"We will fight Kane…that girl is the imprint of one of our own; we will die protecting our imprints", I said looking at their determined faces. Another howl alerted us of how close the Quileute pack was. I took a deep breath before turning to Jacob. He stared deeply into my eyes and I had to clench my fists to keep my feelings from drowning me. "Try to explain to Sam the imprinting, try to get him to stop", he nodded slowly keeping dead quiet. I nodded turning and stepping in front of Johnny and Renesmee. "Go now, help Jacob's pack", they nodded following Jacob out the house.

I closed my eyes gasping deeply my knees quaking, I felt like the whole earth was sitting on my shoulders. I heard the loud snap of twigs and growling. I went to step outside but my knees gave out.

"Chief", I held my hand up for Johnny to be quiet.

"Sit with her Johnny, protect her", I ordered him listening to the snarling of battle. Jacob hadn't convinced them, I could hear the battle outside. Brothers' fighting wasn't right; peace and happiness should come from a child and an imprint being born. I used the last of my strength to stand clutching the wall; I stumbled outside my eyes meeting the fighting outside. Tears welded in my eyes watching the snapping and snarling as Jacob's pack and the few Cullens here pushed Sam's pack back.

"Listen to us", growled out Edward trying to push back Paul. I took in a deep breath clutching the banister next to me.

"STOP", my Alpha order boomed through the clearing. I looked into Sam's eyes and concentrated to push my thoughts into his head. When I felt that I had met his thoughts I showed him the picture of Johnny holding Renesmee in my head. His shoulders relaxed and each of them backed away slowly. The Cullens looked tense looking back and forth from all of us. "Stop", I whispered again the tears finally streaming down my face.

"Why are they stopping", whispered Esme looking at Carlisle.

"Because…Johnny imprinted on Renesmee", Edward said his eyes studying each wolf. "They can't harm another shape shifter's imprint…it's their oldest and most sacred rule", I took in a heavy pant. Carlisle turned to look at me as my heart pounded louder and louder in my ears.

"Eyota", he whispered to me. I met his eyes till everything blurred. My eyes slipped close and I saw a flash of light and the world in front of me disappeared.

Jacob's POV

I watched in horror as Eyota's hand slipped from the banister and she tumbled down the steps her body crashing against them. She landed on the ground and I barely heard her heart beat.

"No!" I heard someone cry out before Carlisle rushed over. I whined loudly trying to run over but Leah and Seth held me back.

"No Jacob", they cried out in my head. I growled snapping needing to get to her immediately.

Edward's POV

I stared gently down at Bella running my hands over the soft blue material of the dress.

"Come back to me", I whispered kissing her forehead before leaving the room. I closed the door turning to stare at the old man sitting next to Esme. She was rubbing his arm and he looked up at me. He said his name was Kota; Eyota's guardian. He was an older man and from his thoughts I could tell he was very wise.

"Kota", I turned as he did to look at Carlisle as he descended down the steps rubbing his hands Alice following behind him.

"Is she still alive", he asked him his eyes filled with worry.

"Yes...for now", Carlisle looked around at everyone's pained expressions.

"I changed her clothes for her", whispered Alice wrapping her arms around herself.

Eyota was a special young woman; she was caring, determined, and faithful. My eyes moved to look at Jacob. His face was shoved into his hands and his thoughts were filled with guilt; it seemed he realized his love for Eyota too late. "I need to ask you though Kota; what is Eyota exactly her structure if similar to that of a shape shifter but yet she doesn't become a wolf", Kota sighed rubbing his neck. "Her scars are deep yet you can tell her change happened earlier, none of those scars would have been there then"

"Eyota is beyond what most of our legends speak of; however in many legends they speak of a woman. A woman who was born to protect the protectors; she is the line between human and wolf. She is the voice of all; a shape shifter, a human, and a loved one of the supernatural. Her body wasn't created to change into a wolf but she kept some qualities of a wolf to help lead those who are that. Her scars are those of the man who created her, a man whom she loved; only those men in her heart create physical and emotional scars in her" Kota stared at the door where she lay. Her heart beat was so slow I had to concentrate to hear it.

"How much…how much time does she have left" we all turned to look at Jacob with tears in his eyes.

"I can't say exactly Jacob", Carlisle said looking at him sadly. My thoughts went to the words he told me when Bella's heart stopped beating.

_I won't kill you Edward…I want you to live with the guilt for killing her_

Jacob would have to live like me…with the guilt of killing the woman they loved.

"Go see her Jacob", Kota told him standing up slowly. "With me"

"Me? Why me?" he asked him. Everyone's thoughts were filled with wonder why Kota would allow the boy resulting in her death to see her. "Because she loves you", Kota told him. Jacob's face creased with pain as he stood up from the floor walking into the room with Kota. Kota closed the door meeting my eyes just once.

Jacob's POV

I walked slowly into the room staring at Eyota. Her face was peaceful making her look like any sixteen year old girl. Her lips were parted slightly and her chest rose slowly giving me some peace that a small part of her was still here. Her hair fanned out around her and an ivory dress contrasted with her tan skin. I longed for her to just open her eyes to look at me once more so I could admit my mistake; and beg for her forgiveness.

"What a beautiful dress", Kota whispered smiling gently before sitting at a chair opposite of the bed.

"Yes", I whispered walking slowly to the bed. I sat down gently at her side my eyes memorizing every scar on her I could see. "This is all my fault", I let out a small sob feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"Jacob, Eyota believes in fate; that all things occur for a reason. She's had visions of you since the day I showed her she could see into the future. She knew you were coming; for what purpose she was unaware. She knew however, the danger of stepping into this world of the Cullens and your pack. She made that choice", he explained and I shook my head.

"She didn't choose to imprint on me Kota", I told him never letting my eyes leave her.

"No she didn't but she learned to accept it. I don't know what Eyota felt exactly but she loves you even now Jacob"

"Why is she dying though, why did me denying the imprint slowly start to kill her; she doesn't deserve to die"

"The wolf cannot survive without the imprint Jacob; whether it is a relationship or a friendship. Her ties severed when she saw you and reconnected to you", I nodded knowing that's exactly how it felt. "The denial was like a poison; life does not exist unless the imprint accepts their protector", I sighed closing my eyes.

"It's too late to tell her I accept it now", I whispered.

"…It's never too late Jacob", he told me. His chair creaked and he stepped over placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone Jacob", I listened to the door creak closed. I stared down at her brushing my finger along her scarred cheek before drifting to her hair. It was smooth between my fingers. I slipped my finger down pressing it into where her heart was barely beating.

I took a deep breath before I leaned forward placing my hands on either side of her head. The first time we kissed this is how she kissed me. She gave me morphine with her kisses. I closed my eyes pressing my lips to hers; I begged whatever God there was in the sky to bring her back to me, to just give me one chance to kiss her like she deserved to be. When she didn't kiss back I sighed leaning my forehead on hers begging for her to return to me.

"Come back to me", I whispered before standing up and turning from her. I didn't look back because if I did I'd lie down in that bed with her and die too.

**Awe, sad chapter. I was attempting to show that Edward and Jacob really aren't that different in their situations right now. I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Please review.**


	19. Love Remains the Same

**Thank you **_**Jessie. Matt. Kyle. Ethan. Andy, anna-marie-diamondheart-900, Alice Williams, KATY123, dimitratwilight, and TeamComrade11 **_**I really appreciate you taking time out to review. Enjoy the chapter!**

Jacob's POV

"He…WHAT!" I couldn't help but let a small smirk appear when I watched Bella growl at Edward her eyes narrowed. She had woken just a few hours ago and she was still the Bella I remembered; just a faster, stronger, and more dangerous Bella. My Eyota still hadn't woken up…

"Bella, he really couldn't help", Edward was trying to explain that Johnny had imprinted on Renesmee. It was proving to be a difficult task. She hissed loudly and a shiver for me to phase ran up my spine. She had done this when Johnny came out the house his chin head high. He was a stubborn guy and tried to constantly have Renesmee in his arms. Brad, Kane, and Jeremy followed him along as back up each looking a little sad and worried.

"Please relax Bella", Carlisle warned her. Everyone was on edge when her spine seemed to curl when he walked up to her with his hands in her pocket.

"Johnny", she said through clenched teeth. He hesitated where he was until he walked slowly toward her again.

"Bella", warned Edward again moving toward her slowly. Everyone seemed to be pausing to see her reaction; would she attack him?

"JOHNNY!" she roared lunging at him her eyes murderous.

Eyota's POV

The pain in my chest was beyond any words I could describe. It felt like my soul was being torn from the tender threads of its cavern. I wanted to thrash and scream so maybe some of this pain would disappear but my body was frozen; like rigor mortise had set in. I could feel the pounding of my heart like a loud drum off beat from a tune. I felt my last breathes leaving my body until…

Something soft and warm pressed against my lips. My heart swelled and the pain ceased quickly like a candle being blown out suddenly and when they pulled away my body urged my brain to get closer; to get back to that source of pleasure. The pain returned for just a moment before a numbing feeling crawled from my toes up through my body. It landed on my heart and warmed me comfortably. My muscles seemed to relax and the energy coursed through my body.

My heart began to pump faster again, the bright light in front of me dimmed to a normal shine under my eyes. I took in a deep breath, my chest rising high and then falling. I felt a smile slip onto my lips.

"AHHH" a scream of pain jolted my comfortable safe feeling. My brain began to process the sound, finding a connection to a familiar voice. Another scream of pain made my spine shiver and the feeling of power coursing through me shot into me; my nails elongated, my muscles strengthened and hot anger filled me.

Two eyes shot open revealing the silver eyes of a wolf and a low growl filled the empty room.

Jacob's POV

"Bella please!" cried out Esme. Emmett went to catch her but missed as Bella was just yanked away from Johnny who was nursing a broken nose and a broken arm. She lunged again with another snarl.

I was ready to rush into the forest to phase to assist in her holding back till I heard a loud hiss. My heart skipped and I turned. I gasped blinking thinking I was dreaming.

"Back…away", Eyota stood like an angel in the clearing. The white dress flowed around her and her silver eyes were narrowed dangerously at a glaring Bella. My heart skipped a beat and a pleasurable shiver ran up my spine when she growled again.

"Make me", Bella snapped still unaware that she was talking to Eyota her mind set on murdering Johnny. She lunged again but her shoulders smacked against Eyota's making a loud crack like thunder. Eyota growled her feet digging into the soft ground under her. She caught Bella by her shoulders pushing her back. She let out a growl before throwing Bella's legs out from under her. Bella landed loudly on the grass trying to get up.

Eyota straddled her holding her hands down.

"CALM DOWN", she roared making her pack cringe at the Alpha order. Bella breathed deeply even if it wasn't necessary until her body relaxed she blinked.

"Oh God, Eyota?" she whispered finally realizing who she was fighting. Eyota stared at her hard for a few minutes before smiling gently at her. My heart skipped a beat to see her smile. Eyota slipped off her before pulling Bella up. Bella hugged her tightly and she returned it. "You're alive", she said happily.

"Yes it seems so", Eyota blinked phasing in only a second. Her shoulders were more relaxed and she looked like her healthy-self again. The bags had disappeared and her muscle tone had returned as well. I couldn't help but let a laugh burst from my lips from pure happiness. She was alive! I wasn't sure if she'd accept me now but I was content with her just living and breathing.

She turned to stare at me and my heart skipped for my personal angel to be looking at me.

"How about we give them a moment", I barely heard Carlisle my eyes meeting hers. She watched them all walk away but my eyes were trained on her.

When the door to the house closed I walked slowly over to her. She bites her lip looking at me with apprehension.

"You came back", I whispered happily and she smiled a little.

"Yeah, I did", she answered just as quietly. I stopped in front of her and without much control I lifted up my hand brushing it along her cheek. She closed her eyes looking content with me touching her which filled me with happiness. How could I have hurt her like I did?

"I'm so sorry, Eyota. I never wanted to hurt you. I've realized my mistake and I really hope you can forgive me for what I did", she blinked looking at me her eyes soft.

"Jacob", she whispered gently sending a shiver up my spine when she said my name.

"Eyota…please be with me", I whispered and her eyes glittered with tears. It was dead silent as she just stared at me; panic rose in my throat of her possibly rejecting me. "Please say something", I begged her. She looked down her mouth opening before closing. She walked over closing the gap between us. She lifted herself up on her tippy toes looking into my eyes.

My breath became shallow with her so close to me and so close to kissing me. My eyes fluttered closed when her breath tickled my lips. She closed the gap and like a heart beat reaction I pulled her into me cradling her body against mine. She smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her off the ground keeping her body pressed against mine as the world disappeared and the only thing I knew was her lips and my love for her.

**Awe. Tear. Such a cute chapter. I really enjoy this story but I'm honestly at an issue here. I want to continue and finish Breaking Dawn however I don't remember much of the second part of the book and I don't own the book myself. I can see from what I remember of it intertwining with Eyota but I don't have the proper information to put my all into it. I have now also returned to school after spring break and with the many Honors and AP courses I'm taking and readying myself for SATs. I feel a little swamped and I know I wouldn't be able to update as much and don't want to disappoint my readers with so few updates. I'd really appreciate some feedback on whether I should continue the story or not. So review or PM me with your opinions; cause I really need them.**


	20. Chasing the Sun

**Thank you **_**anna-marie-diamondheart-900, KATY123, anon, Jessie. Matt. Kyle. Ethan. Andy, Scarlettsky, Peacelover56, baby b, miramisa90212, and Appoli**_** for all the lovely reviews. My apology for taking so long to update, as I said school is rather taxing on my schedule; I don't exactly get a lot of free time. I luckily only have like a month left till the summer and then I'll be a Senior. Yay! Enjoy the chapter! **

Eyota's POV

"Wooo!" cheered Brad and I looked up in my mirror to see all the boys doing a little dance to the music. Katie sat in Kane's lap giggling happily. I smiled my eyes turning back to the road. I turned slowly along the tall hill that loomed over the lake known as La Push. I sat in the cab of the truck alone; the boys enjoying sitting in the back together listening to the radio as I opened the small window so they could listen to it. The car growled to a stop right before we hit a tall hill. Several other familiar cars sat there empty. I hopped out the truck my bare feet hitting the rocked ground. I leaned forward grabbing my towel before slamming the truck door shut.

The boys had clambered out the back. They all passed in front of me smiling wildly; Johnny even graced us with this presence. He spent much of his time at the Cullens his need to be around imprint understandable. It had only been a few days since the huge incident but as tribes we put our differences aside and we're enjoy a rare sunny day together cliff diving.

Katie stumbled on the incline covered in rocks; Kane lifted her up on his back and she laughed hugging him tightly. Kane had finally told her what had occurred; she had been scared at first until I finally told her everything was the truth. Jeremy pushed Brad before rushing off laughing climbing up the incline faster to get away from Brad who was chasing him.

"Play nice", I called out jokingly climbing the incline slower than everyone else. A small wind brushed against my legs that were only covered in girl swim short; I had opted for a halter swim top not really wanting to bring attention to the scars on me in front of many of the Fork's occupants on the beach. I did wear my hair back so I wouldn't drown in it, in the water.

Jacob's POV

I looked down at the incline as Kim squealed loudly when Jared pulled her on his back and leaped off the edge of the cliff. They crashed into the water appearing seconds later laughing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the bright, sunny day with lots of happiness. We all turned when we heard loud laughter; making the Makah tribes presence known. I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face when I heard Eyota tell out to someone.

"Whipped", coughed Paul when he saw my expression. I glared at him for a second as Rachel smacked him on the shoulder.

"Look who's talking", I defended before jogging over as she got closer. I grinned bigger to see her in a bathing suit with her hair pulled up; I had to admit I would have liked to see her in a bikini but I knew that wasn't her thing.

My heart skipped a beat when her eyes light up to see me. Her lips pulled back into a huge grin; the scar on her face flattened a little making you almost see what she'd look like without it. But she wouldn't be Eyota without that scar; every scar on her made her the beautiful girl I was in love with. It's funny how easy it was to love her when I finally just accepted the imprinting. She made my heart warm and that little empty spot in my heart disappeared.

"Jacob", she squealed when I lifted her up to hug her tightly. She was usually so laid back with a hint of a commanding presence so for her to squeal and giggle around me brought me so much happiness. She let me see that girly side of her that I thought was adorable. "Excited to see me", she asked smirking at me.

"More than you know", I murmured leaning forward pressing my lips to hers. Kissing your imprint was beyond any describable words; it was like butterflies; yes butterflies, exploded all inside you and made you float. I sounded like a girl but I didn't car; it was exactly how it felt.

She pulled away her eyes fluttering open and she grinned kissing my chin gently before I slipped my hand into hers.

"Hey guys", she greeted everyone and they waved at her. Sam stepped forward holding his hand out to shake; she looked so professional shaking his hand before relaxing again. My eyes moved to the tattoo on her arm; similar to ours and rather masculine but her lean arm made it feminine in a way.

"Kane do I really have to do this", I heard Kane's imprint Katie asked worriedly. Eyota's ear twitched and she turned my way looking over my shoulder. She was standing with her chest against mine.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Katie", she said kindly to her. I grinned lifting her up under her thighs; she squeaked wrapping her legs around my mid section. When I jokingly went to drop my hands from her she squeaked her thighs tightening around me; I had to ignore all the perverted thoughts that ran into my head when she did that.

"Jacob! If you drop me" she warned and I chuckled holding her tightly to me for a hug. She smiled against my shoulder hugging me back. Her neck turned when Sam catapulted off the edge and did a flip over before crashing into the water.

"I gave that a four", Jared yelled over the edge jokingly.

"I bet you can't do better", Emily told him smirking at me.

"Watch me", he said leaping off the edge flipping twice before hitting the water.

"I bet I can do better", Eyota teased Jared when he climbed back up.

"I'll take that bet", he said with a grin. She smirked at me unhitching her legs from me I wanted to whine but I didn't; I loved when she was pressed against me.

"Deal", she said slapping his hand moving toward the edge of the trees. I tried to not stare as her butt swayed in the extremely short shorts. She motioned for everyone to move out the way.

"Go Chief", cried out Jeremy hopping up and down next to Claire who was giggling in Quil's lap. She shot off at a normal looking jog; I thought she was just gonna drop off the edge but instead she hopped making herself flip at least five times before disappeared into the water with perfect form.

"In your face", roared Kane doing a dance like everyone else. I chuckled grinning watching her appear on the surface grinning widely at me. I winked at her and she laughed swimming back to shore and disappearing up the incline. I moved over there to watch her climb back up safely. She bowed jokingly before I wrapped my arms around her drying waist.

"I say it's our turn", I told her and she looked at me smiling. Water drops slipped down her face and her hair. I slipped her hand into mine; my hand encased her tiny one in comparison but they still fit perfectly.

"Ready", she asked and we went only a little distance back before leaping off the edge together. She let out a yell before we crashed into the water together. I resurfaced immediately looking to assure she was alright. She resurfaced just a second later giggling happily floating for a second. I swam over to her and before I asked went to grab her she wrapped her arms and legs around me. I grinned at her and she smiled back. I leaned forward pressing my lips to hers savoring every second of it. Her fingers laced into the wet hair tugging gently at it. I groaned at the feeling pressing her close as I could.

As things became more heated she pulled away making me growl from the loss of the feeling. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were a little darker.

"Dang", I whispered huskily and she shivered making me smirk.

"Get a room!" I heard Quil yell out making Eyota stick her tongue out at him. We swam back to shore and she laid herself against the sand her eyes closing. I lay on my side staring down at her. I ran a finger along the scar on her face and she caught my hand.

"Don't do that", she whispered and I raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't touch them; they're gross" I shook my head.

"They're just as beautiful as you are", she shook her head turning to look away from me. I turned her chin so she'd look at me. "Beautiful", I emphasized. "Every one of them is beautiful", I kissed the scar on her face and the ones of her neck. She shivered when I kissed her stomach landing on the most prominent one on her ribs. I paused running my finger over it. "What made this one", I asked her. She sighed her chest rising and then falling.

"Knife", she murmured and my eyes shot up as she stared up at the sky.

"Knife", I whispered feeling hot anger starting to boil my blood. I let out a low growl and felt myself start to shake. She sat up leaning her forehead on mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Breathe", she ordered me kissing me gently. I took in a shaky breath finally relaxing; she gave me a small smile and I pulled her body close to mine. I prayed nothing every hurt her like that again; I would die protecting her from any pain I could. I loved her too much to let her be hurt any longer.

**Well that's all for now. I hope the chapter was well enjoyed. Please review; I'd really love you for it. Until next time! **


	21. In The Dark

***hides behind desk* Greeting strangers! I first want to apologize for not updating for so long but school was stressful and I've been trying to decompress while also writing an Ironman/Avengers story. SO please enjoy this chapter; it's mostly a filler because I need to get the book from my cousin before I can get back into the story line. Did anyone else see the Breaking Dawn Trailer today! Taylor Lautner was looking damn good! So anyways onto the story!**

Eyota's POV

I hummed gently to myself wrapping the towel around myself. I slipped out the steamy bathroom water droplets falling from my hair and onto my shoulders and back tickling as they slid down. My bedroom door opened with a creak and I walked in the dark pausing from going to the light switch noticing the blink of my phone telling me I had a text message.

I brushed my fingers through my wet hair as I opened the text message smiling to see Jacob's name and picture. He was sporting a silly expression while sitting on the beach. I chuckled opening the text message.

_Hey there beautiful_

I smiled more hitting the reply button typing a response.

"You know it's sort of rude to take so long to answer a text back", I let out a gasp dropping the phone with a soft thump on the carpet. I shot around my eyes shining silver to find Jacob standing in the window seal grinning; my eyes reverted back to normal and I placed a hand to my chest.

"You scared me Jacob", I scolded even though I was happy to see him. We saw each other every day now but usually not this late but he had to do more shifts during the day now that he was an Alpha for his pack with Leah and Seth.

"My apologies my lady", he said and I shook my head. A burst of cool wind flooded the room and I came to realize again I was in nothing but a towel; my cheeks flamed a bright pink and I shifted my towel higher. In the moonlight I could see his eyes moving over me up and down. "Eyota", he let out in a gravely and huskier voice. I shivered biting my lip from the affect his voice had on me.

"Jacob; I should get dressed", I told him turning to leave. I lifted up some clothes but paused when his warm hand pressed against my wet shoulder. I shivered again when he nuzzled his nose into my neck his hands slid around my waist pulling my body against his. "J-Jacob", I whispered feeling my cheeks warming more.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered drawing circles on my hip bone through the towel. My breath came out shaky when his tongue licked a droplet of water off my shoulder. I turned slowly as he brushed his finger over my lips before pressing his firmly to mine. I melted against him one hand intertwined in his hair and the other holding the towel up. "I love you", he whispered when he pulled away making me smile gently.

"I love you too", his perfect lips pulled into a smile. I leaned forward pressing my lips back to his as I tugged at his hair before rubbing his scalp. He relaxed against me pulling me closer against him. The towel had shifted lower and most of my shoulders and chest was pressed against his shirtless torso; luckily the towel hadn't dropped anymore or I'd have flashed him. I hadn't realized until my back was pressed against my closed door that we had moved. His hand brushed over my bare thigh and I gasped for breath at how warm it had gotten.

"You're so perfect", he murmured running his nose over my cheek nuzzling it. That animal part of; that animal instinct purred in enjoyment to feel the affection of my mate. I had never felt so connected to someone as I did at this very moment of his nose brushing over my skin. He wasn't pushing for more and I was thankful for that. While I wanted him badly it wasn't time yet; we were imprints and Alphas so it made these feelings so much stronger but we still deserved a normal relationship where we didn't throw ourselves into things too quickly. We were still rather young after all and the possibility of children at the moment wasn't what I was looking for.

"I love you", I whispered again and he grinned hugging me tighter.

"Say it again", he said happily nipping at my neck making me giggle.

"I love you", I repeated and he smiled pressing his lips to mine again. I melted against him in a completely content state.

**Okay so it was short but I hope it made up somewhat for my absence. I'd ask for some reviews but I think for being so absent I'm not expecting much. Hopefully I can get the book from my cousin soon and finally finish this story up. Have a good day you all! **


	22. Turning Pages

**Turning Page**

_The bed was warm and soft, his flesh pressed against mine was warm and strong. His soft lips pressed against my flesh causing me to whimper. His teeth dragged over my throat and my nails dug into the strong muscles in his back._

"_Jacob", I whined but he did not relent on his attack of all the flesh I was showing through my tank top. He slide down my body only pausing when his face met my belly. He pressed his nose into my stomach and let out a noise akin to a growl. He looked up at me and I smiled as his bright brown eyes met mine._

"_Eyota", he murmured causing goose bumps to run up my arms and me to catch my bottom lip with my teeth. His eyes darkened when I did this causing him to move quickly catching my lips in a searing kiss. I held him as close as I could making noises of enjoyment into his mouth. He pulled away once more staring at me closely, I stared back confused why he had stopped._

"_What is it?" I asked running my thumbs over his shoulder muscles I was clutching to. His lips pulled back into a smile and leaned forward his breath caressing my ear and causing me to shiver._

"_I love you" my heart stuttered and I smiled brightly. My eyes closed as tears welded into my eyes, I opened my eyes to reply but I found myself not where I was just a moment ago…I was in a field, a field filled with snow. I looked around in confusion as to why I was here before I started walking forward._

_The fresh snow crunched under my feet, my warm temperature tempered the nipping at my skin yet I still shivered when a feeling of fear crossed over me. My head lifted my eyes narrowing and my nose flaring when I smelled the familiar sickly sweet smell. I had grown accustom to the smell yet something was in the air…something dangerous. This feeling of danger caused the wolf part of me to raise its hackles in defense but that other part of me, that human part, wished to run away as fast as I could._

_Black capes flowed in the wind, empty of anyone but the wind whistling through them. There were so many capes, I paused upon the middle cape, a bright blood red. Two gloved hands appeared from the cape pulling away the hood. Two red eyes, gleaming with hunger stared back at me. I growled and the ruby red lips of the monster pulled back into a grin. Their eyes moved from mine and I followed their gaze._

_My breath caught in my throat when I saw the pile of bodies. I let out a gasp when I saw the familiar eyes I had just been staring back in, in that bed._

"_No", I whispered in shock. I stepped back for a moment tears welding into my eyes before I took off running toward the pile of bodies. I dropped in front of them sobbing when I saw all who was there. Kota, Jeremy, Kane, Johnny, Brad…Jacob. I wept over their bodies an indiscernible pain filling me. A cold hand covered my shoulder and I looked up at the monster. Every part of me wanted to rip it to shreds but my body wouldn't move. It smiled at me again causing me to shiver, it twisted my neck and opened its most its teeth gleaming. It bent down and its mouth hovered over my jugular, it leaned forward and…_

"CHIEF TIME FOR YOUR SHIFT" my eyes shot open and I leapt from bed crashing to the ground. I was panting, my eyes moving wildly around my surroundings. Jeremy stood over me with a bright grin. When he noticed my wild express his face changed to worry. "You okay?" it took me a moment to realize I had been dreaming.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" I cleared my throat trying to stop the waver in it. I stood up slowly, my heart beginning to slow down.

"You sure about that", I looked up at him to argue when I noticed his gaze down. I followed his eyes to my hand, my nails had elongated to their sharpest in my sleep. I coughed putting my arms behind me. He looked up to my eyes and looked away from my hard gaze to the other side of the room. "Okay, okay…well Kota made breakfast so if you want some before your shift" he murmured before leaving the room without another glance.

When the door shut I dropped back down on my bed, my hands palm up. I took a deep breath and my nails returned to their original short human type. I scrubbed my eyes with my hands trying to remove the horrific picture of my friends massacred from my mind.

"It was just a dream", I murmured to myself before getting up from the bed and moving over the mirror on the wall. I brushed my fingers through my hair which was still slightly wet from my shower the night previously. I ran a brush through it and began to braid it into one single braid behind me. Once it was done and held into place I tugged on a sports bra and shorts. I jogged down the steps, mind distracted by the nightmare.

I was so out of it, I yelped in surprise when two arms wrapped around my waist. I twisted around quickly in surprise to find Jacob standing behind me with a big grin.

"Actually was able to surprise you this once huh?" I gave a slight grin his, face flashing back to me his eyes empty. "Hey, you okay?" he asked worriedly his warm hands sliding over my bare waist pulling me closer.

"Yeah, just a bad dream" was all I told him. I could avoid telling everyone but if he asked me something I literally could not lie to him. He frowned a little before leaning forward and embracing me. I closed my eyes for a moment breathing in his comforting scent. I immediately relaxed but my mind went back to the beginning of my dream how he had been touching me. I blushed deeply pulling away from him to grab some breakfast. Luckily enough Kota had just stepped into the kitchen causing Jacob to straighten up.

"Good Morning Kota", he replied in a deeper voice than usual. I tried to not smile at his attempt to be serious with Kota.

"Jacob", he stated with a serious face before grinning brightly at me when I looked at him. I made two plates of food, handing another to Jacob before motioning for him to sit down at the table. He gave me a bright grin I couldn't help but return. I went to sit down at the chair but he tugged it closer to him so we were practically on top of each other while we ate. I wasn't going to complain about being that close to him though.

"So Eyota", I glanced up from my plate to Kota who was smiling rather contently at me. "I do believe I heard from a certain little bird that you wouldn't be doing your shift today", I stared at him in confusion till I glanced over at Jacob. He wasn't looking at me but rather at the ceiling with an attempt at an innocent face.

"Oh is that so?" I questioned and Jacob looked over at me with a bright smile.

"Oh come on, Eyota, I just thought we could go on a real…date" he coughed looking embarrassed. I bite my lip, feeling my cheeks tingle with warmth at the word date. I had never been on a date before so the whole idea was embarrassing.

"Well…I suppose so", he grinned brightly at my answer. "Great! So go get changed" I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked and his eyes moved down my body. I shifted in embarrassment when he swallowed hard before looking at Kota then taking a big bite of food.

"We're going outside the reservations" he explained with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, well okay then" I took one more big bite of food before getting up from the table. I placed my plate in the sink for later and practically ran up the stairs to my room. I wouldn't lie I was a bit giddy at the thought of going on a date with Jacob. It hadn't been very long since the birth of Renesmee and Jacob finally accepting the imprint completely between us. This whole relationship thing was quite new and exciting, we were still learning how to be a couple and I was trying to learn how to separate my time as a leader of a tribe and an imprint girlfriend.

I stood in front of my closet feeling rather at a loss what to wear. I hadn't grown up much with my mother around and any of the girly thing I did know had been trial by error for me. I shook my head getting over my initial silly feelings before grabbing a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I tugged on my tight jeans before yanking the v-neck on. I grunted when I stared at the shoes I had, I had grown accustom to not wearing shoes like most of the others in the Quileute and Makah tribes so I grabbed some sandals which were as close as I was going to get to bare foot.

I hopped down the steps and Jacob grinned brightly at me. I shifted giving him a slight smile, I noticed then he had pulled on a shirt as well.

"You look beautiful", he murmured to me and I glanced up at him feeling myself blushing. I coughed and smiled at him.

"You look good too", was all the told him before I slipped past him out the door and toward his car. We got in and he started the car. "So where are we going", I asked after a moment of silence.

"It's a surprise", was all he said with a smile before flipping the road on. I frowned wondering what the surprise could be, I never had been a fan of surprises. He caught my arm dragging me toward him till I was leaning against him and his arm was around me. I bite my lip and smiled. I suppose any surprise he had couldn't be too bad…

**Wow! So it's been forever and a day since I updated this story. I had recently been getting reviews for it and I figured it's time to finish the story off. I wrote so much Twilight fanfiction in my time and I feel like this can be me tying up the loose ends on ending my time writing Twilight fanfiction for a long time. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to writing the next chapter as we will be moving completely into part two of Breaking Dawn probably by the next chapter. Later!**


	23. Ice Cream

"Mmm this is good", I stated taking a bite into the chocolate ice cream my eyes fluttering closed from the taste.

"Definitely", I glanced over at Jacob and I chuckled. His mouth was full and he still had chocolate on the side of his mouth. Jacob had taken me to Port Angeles for a date. Our first stop was one of the few still open ice cream shops in the area, with winter around the corner most of them had closed down a few months earlier. We both had bought huge cups filled with chocolate ice cream. We were sitting on a bench by the water, while most people were already getting all bundled up from the cold of the water we bought just sat in shirts, it was probably especially strange considering we had ice cream.

I hadn't been to Port Angeles much as a child, my mother and father weren't ones to go out much and Kota did not like to go beyond the refuge of the reservation. It was a nice experience to sit on the pier like any other person, no one here knew who we were or what we were capable of.

"You have a little something right here", I looked up as Jacob's thumb brushed over the corner of my lip picking up a bit of chocolate. I blushed when his thumb disappeared into his mouth to taste what had come from mine. I licked the corner of my lip glancing up at him. He was staring at me for a moment before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes savoring the kiss that tasted like chocolate. His arm pulled me closer and I clung to his shirt as the kiss became more heated. Our tongues waged a war that would naturally happen between us, we both were born to be Alphas so even in kissing there was a certain battle for dominance. I pulled away when I heard someone cat calling us. I blushed as the group of boys walked past us hooting and hollering.

Jacob let out a growl so I slide my hand into his ignoring the boys. He glanced over at me his glare immediately disappearing. I smiled and he smiled back before I gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So what's next?" I asked him and seemed to perk up even more at my question. He tugged me up from the bench discarding both of our empty chocolate ice cream cups. We walked hand and hand down the pier until we reached a movie theater. We paused in front of the signs. _Love Forever _and _Gore Battle: Fight to the Finish _were the two playing at the time we were here.

"So should we go see that one then?" he asked pointing at the romance. I glanced over at him with a snort.

"No way, gore here we come", I joked and he laughed as I pulled him toward the ticket booth.

"A woman after my heart", he joked and I laughed as we got in line.

Johnny's POV- Forks

I stood in the window munching angrily on the sandwich as I watched the blonde lee…vampire play with Nessie outside. I was irritated because I hadn't had any time with her since her nap. She was still a tiny baby but she could hold up her own head and she would smile at you when she saw you. My heart warmed as I could tell she was smiling at something. It was interesting how my love for Eyota had disappeared in seconds and turned into something entirely different the moment I looked into Nessie's eyes.

Bella hadn't been happy to find out about the imprinting but after I was able to explain how the imprint was working she seemed to just deal with it. There was no one they'd keep me away from Nessie unless they killed me.

I had been here every day since she was born as Eyota was being very understanding of imprinting on someone as special as Nessie. Eyota was as healthy as a horse again and she looked so happy with Jacob. I was still leery of him but if he felt even half of what I felt for Nessie for Eyota than I knew she'd be okay.

"Hey where's Renesmee?" I turned as I bite into my sandwich to see Edward and Bella step into the kitchen.

"Outside with blondie", I murmured in irritation. Dr. Carlisle and Emmett chuckled at my forlorn attitude causing me to glare at them. Imprinting had leveled me out a lot but that still didn't mean I loved these leeches. I was trying though…for Nessie. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the phone ring. Bella was looking at it worriedly and they mentioned Bella's father Charlie and having to tell him she was dead.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this place", Emmett said before walking off. This automatically set alarms off in my head.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked stepping away from the window.

"We have to leave if our story is Bella is dead Johnny, we can't risk someone seeing her here", I could feel panic filling me up at the thought of Nessie leaving.

"No, you can't just leave…you can't just disappear like that", I snapped at them. They all gave me this look and I growled in irritation. None of them were even considering the imprinting between Nessie and I. I stormed off and out the house toward my car. I paused to glance once more at where Nessie was before I got in my car and drove off. I would give them a story to work with…one that kept Nessie here.

Jacob's POV- Port Angeles

We stepped out of the movie and into the mid-day sun. I could only slightly tell the difference between the warmth of the theater and the chill of outside. I glanced over at Eyota my heart swelling with adoration as she as well didn't seem affected by the temperature. It was truly amazing being with someone who was just as strong, if not stronger, than I was. After accepting the imprint it was almost like I could feel the life energy force that flowed through Eyota. She was strong and beautiful and everything I could ask for.

My ignorance and stubbornness had almost caused me to lose her and I promised myself and her I would never let anything get between us again. I slide my fingers between hers and she squeezed glancing over at me with a smile.

"So what did you think of the movie Jacob", my name passing through her lips was distracting and caused a shiver to roll down my spine. I was still reeling from our chocolate kiss earlier, that if it had been in a more private place I wonder how far it would have gotten. Being a teenager still, my mind rolled over all the possible places it could have with slight excitement. "Jacob?" she asked and I blinked removing myself from my inappropriate thoughts. I coughed as I felt red move over my face.

"It was pretty good, obnoxious though", I told her and she nodded her braid bouncing as she did.

"Yeah, probably not as obnoxious as that love movie would have been", she said while making a face. I chuckled at how cute she looked.

"You mean for someone who has found their soul mate you don't like romance movies", her cheeks barely turned pink and she looked away from me for a second causing me to grin.

"That's different", she defended and I chuckled as I pulled her closer to me so her side was pressed against mine. Eyota was tall for a girl but I still had a few inches on her thankfully. We both jumped with the vibration of her phone shook both our sides. She pulled her phone from her pocket walking to one of the railing on the pier. "Hello?" she asked. I went from looking at her to my eye catching a window display.

I walked over staring at all the jewelry they had. I thought about maybe buying her something but nothing seemed good enough, I made money on occasion from fixing cars around the rez. I paused when my eyes fell to a bracelet.

"Bracelet", I murmured to myself in realization of what I would get her.

"Jacob!" I twisted around quickly when I noticed the sound of her voice. She looked worried but also quite irritated. I moved through the crowds quickly to where she was standing.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"You wouldn't believe what Johnny did…"

Eyota's POV- Forks

"I can't believe you would do this Johnny!" I cried out pacing in front of him. He wasn't meeting my eye and was instead looking at the ground. Bella, Edward, Jacob, and I stood around him. The only one who didn't seem upset by all of this was Jacob.

"You have no idea of the possible repercussions of phasing in front of him", Edward was holding onto one of Bella's arms as she was trying to move forward as she talked. She was still pretty unstable as a newborn but apparently was showing surprising restraint. "You could have hurt him and if the Volturi find out he knows"

"I didn't tell him about you guys, I just told him about us", Johnny defended.

"Because that makes it better!" I snapped moving in front of him from everyone else. I was practically shaking from Johnny's reckless behavior. If he had hurt Charlie he could have caused war between us and the vampires. There was no treaty between the Cullens and the Makah, and it was clear already Bella and Edward weren't a fan with him imprinting on Renesmee. They may be logical people but that was Bella's father.

"I'm sorry Chief, I was trying to…" I had, had enough of this.

"QUIET!" I growled at him as an order. I felt Jacob cringe and how hard my order was. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Peace had finally been found and Johnny had almost threatened that.

"Chief…I just don't wanna lose Renesmee", he explained through gritted teeth from ignoring the order. My shoulders sagged as I begun to realize why he had done it. I sighed pinching the space between my eyebrows. I felt Jacob come up behind me and begin to rub my arm to calm me down.

"You know both of us would have done the same", Jacob murmured making me look up at him. I stared into his eyes and I felt the connection of the imprinting and the love there. I closed my eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for speaking to you like that Johnny…I just wish you would have spoken to me first", I told him and he nodded. I turned to look at Edward and Bella.

"What's done is done…at least Charlie wasn't harmed", I tried to reason with them. "I'm sure a phone conversation can suffice as an explanation without giving too much away", I suggested.

"That's the other thing", we all turned to look at Johnny, "He should be here in ten minutes"

"WHAT!?" Bella and Edward yelled and I groaned loudly causing Jacob to place his hands on my shoulders in comfort.

**Here's another chapter, I really enjoyed writing from the different point of views here. I just hope I did justice to the characters, it's been a while since I wrote from their lives. **


	24. Let's Get Lost

All the Cullens were standing over Bella as they tried to give her advice on how to seem human again. Needless to say I don't think anyone was feeling particularly positive about this impromptu visit from Charlie Swan. My main hope was Bella didn't attempt to feed from him once she saw him. That's why Jacob and I had chosen to stay just in case we needed to intervene. A newborn couldn't necessarily be trusted with this.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I hadn't had many chances to doing any seeking since I had seen Bella fall and break her spine while pregnant. Jacob and my pack had taken up much of my time since then. Jacob stood behind me as we heard the door open to the Cullen home. Charlie stepped up to the stairs coming up them just as Johnny appeared next to us. He cleared his throat obviously remembering Johnny's wolf form.

I knew of Charlie but I had never really met him in person. Charlie however had spent enough time knowing Johnny as he had ended up behind Charlie's bars a few times for petty crimes. Usually, I went down to the station with Kota to go get him but I had never went inside. Charlie paused in front of us, I adjusted my glasses as he glanced back at Jacob then me.

"Hi, I'm Eyota Youngblood", I introduced myself and he blinked as if he recognized me.

"Oh yeah, you're Kenny's kid", my shoulders straightened as he said his name. I grew silent immediately as I remembered my father's mean face. Jacob must have sensed my discomfort as his warm hands slide around my waist pulling my back into his chest. Charlie's eyes went from my face to Jacob's hands around my waist.

"She's also my girlfriend", Jacob informed him. Charlie's eyebrows went high till he sort of nodded. He glanced over at Johnny before looking at us again.

"So I figure you turn into a big…animal too Jacob", Charlie asked. Jacob chuckled, the rumbling in his chest vibrating my back a little.

"Yeah, that would be true Charlie", he told him.

"And do you?" he asked me. I stared at him for a moment, wondering how he knew my father.

"Y-yeah I do", I told him my voice wavering a tiny bit. He seemed to nod looking us all over one more time till turning his attention to the living Bella was in. We stepped further into the other room as I mulled over how Chief Swan could have known my father. My father hated interacting with pale faces and he sourced all his necessities straight from Makah or La Push. My hands shook a little as I thought of his anger and his heavy hands striking me.

"Hey", whispered Jacob making me look up at him. He brought his hand to my face brushing his thumb over my scar. "It's okay", he said and for some reason that made everything okay. I nodded once before embracing him tightly.

"I love you", I whispered and I heard him give off a small chuckle.

"I love you too Eyota", he whispered back.

Later

I walked up to the door of the Cullen home interested in speaking to Johnny about his shift schedule. I had given Johnny a decent amount of time off from his duties as a protector but the other boys I could tell were getting weary. Kane had been sacrificing his time with Katie so Johnny could have more time with Renesmee. Jeremy and Brad I could tell were being worn thin from their lack of sleep and with finals coming up I didn't want them to suffer at all with their schooling. I was fairly certain Johnny was ditching school at times to spend time with his imprint.

I went to knock on the door but was surprised when it burst open. I blinked in surprise to find no one standing there until I glanced down further to find Renesmee looking much older since I had last saw her standing at the door.

"Hi there Auntie Eyota", she said happily and I stared at her in shock from the use of auntie. I bent down onto one knee to meet her eye.

"Well hello there Renesmee, you certainly have grown quite a bit", I stated. She smiled lifting her hand up and placing it on my face, she pressed against my mental barriers and I let her in as she shared with me the last time I had saw her. I smiled as she showed me embracing Jacob rather tightly in the living room, she seemed to like to watch us be affectionate and she liked it to her parents' affection in front of her. She asked me mentally if Uncle Jacob and I were in love.

"Yes, I suppose we are in love Renesmee", I told her. She smiled brightly at me.

"Mommy, John-John, and I are going to go catch snowflakes, do you wanna come with?" she asked me out loud. I figured it was probably talk for going to feed but I knew it would give me a chance to talk to Johnny without him avoiding me.

"I would love to", she caught my hand and with a surprising grip tugged me inside. I chuckled following her into the house.

"Well hello there Eyota, how are you?" Esme appeared with a big smile on her face.

"I'm good, you?" I asked her.

"Great, are you hungry?" she asked me motioning toward the kitchen.

"Grandma Auntie Eyota promised she'd go snowflake hunting with us", she informed her motioning toward the back door. Esme nodded with a dramatic "ohhh" before nodding and walking off.

"Have fun you two!" Renesmee motioned toward the back door and ran off. I smiled and followed behind her finding an already phased Johnny and Bella in the back.

"Hey there Eyota, I thought that was your smell I got a whiff of", Bella told me and I chuckled. Bella's eyes were still a bright red which unsettled me but she was still for the most part her old self…just less clumsy.

"Mommy I invited her to go snowflake hunting", Renesmee cried out before running over to Johnny. She grabbed a handful of his fur and pressed against him.

"Well that sounds great to me", Bella said with a bright smile. I pulled my glasses off putting them in the v of my shirt before shifting, my eye sight becoming perfect as I could see as far as I wanted. "Think you can keep up?" teased Bella and I chuckled. I hadn't seen much of Bella's strength minus when we fought when she attacked Johnny for imprinting when I woke up.

"Can you?" I replied with a smirk. We took off, Johnny was running alongside me with Renesmee on his back who was giggling up a storm. I was pushing myself to keep on the heels of Bella. It made me truly realize how strong Bella was now. She seemed, dare I say it, better off as a vampire than a human.

We paused once we met a large clearing, the snow was falling in the mountains we were on and I could feel it was chillier here than down by the Cullen home, however it didn't affect me. Renesmee jumped off Johnny's back and caught a snowflake. She and Bella were talking as I walked over to Johnny.

"Johnny", I called to him through the telepathic link. He sat up straighter glancing over at me. I pushed forward my thoughts about needing him to return to his normal schedule. He let out a whine glancing over at Renesmee. "I know Johnny but you have to learn a balance, plus Nessie needs time with her mother and father alone", I explained through the telepathy.

"It's just hard to be away from her", he replied in my head. I sighed nodding, I understood, it was difficult being away from your imprint but a part of our responsibility was making the world safer for them. I mentioned to him also he couldn't let his studies fall behind.

He mentioned to me then the thought of getting his GED, I wasn't exactly thrilled but I told him that was up to him to choose that. I blocked Johnny out as I wondered, the Cullens would have to leave the area eventually, and did that man losing Johnny as a pack member when they did?

"Who's that mommy?" I was immediately alerted to a smell of another vampire. Johnny growled as Renesmee rushed over to him hiding behind his leg. I stepped forward to where Bella stood in front of them.

"Who is that Bella?" I asked my shoulders tight and ready for an attack.

"I think that's Irina" she said in confusion. I raised an eyebrow not knowing who that was. "She's our cousin from the Denali coven", she explained and I nodded. She was staring at us but from what I could tell she wasn't planning on saying hello, which only made me more uncomfortable.

"She seems…friendly", I told her and she only gave me a glance before keeping her eyes trained on the other woman.

"IRINA" she called out but the woman took off. With a swish of my hair Bella took off after her. I walked over to Renesmee and Johnny ready to leave this area and return Renesmee to her family. Something about that whole interaction was…off. If that woman really was supposed to be their family why did she run off like that?


	25. In The Shadows

My eyes were closed as I concentrated on breathing in the incense deeply. This had been the first chance in a while I had to seek. I finally had been forced to do it as an intense pain had been pounding on the front of my skull. That usually meant a rather painful vision was going to be upon me. I couldn't avoid it any longer but I was still apprehensive.

I grunted in pain when it hit me like a train into my eyes. I dug my nails into the soil under me as the vision tried to force its way up into the forefront of my mind.

_Black capes, black capes floated along. They crunched at the snow. Pure evil rolled off of the monsters and their stench was so strong my nose burned painfully from it. I could hear screaming. There was so much death. So much pain._

"Eyota! Eyota what is wrong child?" I was being shaken and I could hear a horrendous scream. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly the screaming ending. Kota was standing over me looking quite worried.

"Kota?" I asked in confusion as to what he was doing in the tent.

"You were screaming, I thought someone was dying out here", my thoughts flashed back to the vision and I shuddered. "A bad vision?" he asked me and I nodded. I moved to start to stand and Kota caught under my arm. It was surprising someone as old as him was still able to lift me like nothing. "Do you wish to speak to me about it?" he asked and when I went to speak I paused. The strong scent of vampire hit me and then a loud howl filled the air.

"Gotta go" was all I told him as I handed him my glasses before I ran off. I shifted mid run my pace quickening as I went. My hair flew behind me as I ran toward the scent. I felt a shift in the air as Jeremy appeared on my right. Kane and Brad were on shift so we hit a mile in to the scent when they appeared next to us their thoughts a mile a minute to explain where they had been when he caught the scent.

I heard two other howls making me glance over, running alongside us was Sam's pack. I smiled slightly when I noticed Jacob's pack to their right picking up pace with the rest of us. The Quileute and Makah territories overlapped in one small patch of land that run along right to the ocean. Our packs were running on pace to one another, Sam and I keeping up fairly well but I could sense Jacob quickly matching us. A flash of dark hair caught my eye and Sam lunged tackling the vampire to the ground. I took a hard stop, my feet dragging deep into the soil. I caught a flash of the dark hair again realizing the cut.

"Stop!" I screeched lunging at Sam tackling him off of her. Sam growled and begin to fight against me. I could hear Jacob's growling and snapping. But I ignored it as I struggled with Sam, I was finally able to overpower him enough to get him on the ground completely. "It's Alice!" I yelled at him. He finally seemed to hear me because he paused in his struggle.

I stepped away slowly, fearing he'd attack her again. I twisted toward Alice who was still lying on the ground, Jasper appeared next to her pulling her up and keeping her close.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Alice made a smart choice running along this small patch of grass. The Cullens were probably the only ones who knew other than the packs about this grass that overlapped in our lands.

"We are asking for permission to cross through your lands to the ocean", I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are sort of doing it already", I told her and she gave me a small grin but it wasn't her usual peppy attitude. "What's going on?" I asked and she glanced at Jasper before me.

"Have you seen it?" she asked me which I replied with a raised eyebrow for her to continue. "The black capes?" I stiffened immediately recalling my nightmare and the vision. I heard Jacob let out a whine before he nudged my hand with his muzzle.

"Yes, I have", I told her and she nodded looking grim.

"The Volturi are coming for Renesmee", I stiffened at her words. Jeremy growled behind me and even Kane and Brad shifted, Renesmee was a pack imprint so naturally any danger on her involved us. "We have to leave, is it alright if we cross onto your lands?" she asked me before glancing at Sam then Jacob.

"Wait, you're leaving them when they need you the most?" I asked stepping toward her and Jasper. It made no sense, Alice wouldn't leave just like that. I didn't know Jasper very well, but I was sure he couldn't be that bad if Alice loved him.

"We have to, do we have your permission?" I glanced back at Sam then Jacob. We spoke telepathically for a moment

"If you want I'll take them to the ocean", I offered to them both.

"You shouldn't go alone", Jacob replied to me.

"It's just Alice and Jasper, they wouldn't hurt me", I defended and he let out a growl of disagreement.

"We'll all go…all the leaders", Sam said finally speaking up. I found it a reasonable compromise I met Jacob's eye and he nodded, I glanced over at Sam and he nodded as well. I turned toward Alice and Jasper to speak for us seeing as I was the only one that could do that out loud.

"We will escort you to the water", I informed them. I turned toward Kane, Jeremy, and Brad. "Jeremy and Brad, your shift is over go home and get some rest. I'll be back soon Kane, hold down the fort", they all whined in confusion. I moved toward Alice and Jasper just as Sam and Jacob did.

"What are you doing Chief?" asked Jeremy worriedly stepping toward me. I ruffled the top of his fur like I would when he was human.

"Don't worry, the leaders are going to handle this", Sam seemed to speak to his pack for a moment before they all seemed to turn away warily. Leah was growling at Jacob as they spoke to them. They seemed to finally give up when Jacob growled at them. I met Sam's eye as Leah and Seth finally turned away before we walked over to Alice and Jasper. "Come on", I told them.

We took off into the forest, we stayed on the heels of Alice and Jasper. I could sense Sam's discomfort and Jacob's confusion with this but Alice obviously had a point to wanting to go through our lands to the ocean. Jacob ran close to me, my shoulder bumped against him as we ran. He was worried and I couldn't blame him. I smelled the salty air before I saw the ocean. We paused on a high cliff that could have been used for cliff diving if it wasn't for all the jagged rocks below in the water.

"Thank you…all of you", Jasper said and Alice nodded. They turned to the ocean but Alice paused.

"Can you please give this to our family", she held out a folded paper. I raised an eyebrow taking it from her, it was a page torn from a William Shakespeare book.

"Sure", I told her. She glanced at all of us till she met my eye keeping my gaze for a second.

"When the first snow sticks", she told me. My mind recalled the cold snow the black capes stepped on, I closed my eyes nodding feeling the chill of fear run up my spine.

"Yes", I told her and she nodded. With a jump they leapt from the cliff and into the water, I glanced down into the water for a moment.

"What does the paper say?" I turned around to find Jacob and Sam both phased. Luckily both of them had put their cut offs on, I didn't think I could handle blushing over a naked Jacob and it would be uncomfortable now that I was imprinted to Jacob to see Sam naked.

I lifted up the note opening it as Sam and Jacob came up behind me to read over me.

"Gather all your witnesses before the first snow fall sticks. That's when they are coming", I bite my bottom lip for a moment in thought. I turned toward the ocean again noticing the sun was beginning to rise above the ocean casting glorious colors on the sky.

"These Volturi…they really are bad huh?" asked Sam. I turned to look at him before glancing at Jacob.

"Yeah…real bad", I whispered. Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder. "We have to be ready", I told them both.

"Ready for what exactly?" Jacob asked

"An attack beyond any proportion we have ever considered before"


	26. National Anthem

I walked toward the Cullen home with Jacob and Sam trailing behind me. I glanced up at one of the big windows as I just so happen caught Johnny's eye. He appeared in the door way a second later looking confused to see us all. When his eyes met Sam's he growled and I gave him a look. Johnny still didn't trust the pack after they tried to come after Renesmee.

"Johnny", I said in warning as Carlisle appeared behind him.

"Hello", he greeted us looking fairly grim.

"We have news", Sam told him as Carlisle glanced back into the house.

"What kind of news?" he asked us. I lifted up the note as I met Carlisle's eyes.

"From Alice", I told him.

This seemed to move things along quickly as all the Cullens filtered out the house and onto the porch with us. When they were all around I finally handed Carlisle the note.

"Gather all your witnesses before the first snow fall sticks. That's when they are coming", he read aloud. Everyone shifted where they stood.

"So they just left, no explanation", asked Rosalie and I shook my head.

"They asked to cross through our lands to the ocean", Sam explain and I nodded to prove his story.

"Why would they leave when we needed them the most", Bella asked in confusion. "Can I see that", Carlisle handed her the note.

"Eyota, have you seen anything on the Volturi?" Edward asked me stepping forward.

"Not much other than what Alice saw of them as well", I told them shifting as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my shorts.

"So the first snow that sticks?" Bella asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, definitely", I told them.

"What I don't understand is why do they want Renesmee, what has she done", Jacob asked and Johnny stepped over to us.

"It was Irina, she told the Volturi that Renesmee was an immortal child", my eyebrows raised high with shock. I recalled the information I had gained on immortal children.

"I get the feeling you know what they are Eyota", Carlisle said.

"Yes I do", I replied thinking of the cold red eyes of the vampire children.

"Of course you would", Johnny said crossing his arms. I raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked them.

"Only a day", Carlisle told us. I turned to Johnny with narrowed eyes.

"Johnny may I speak with you…alone", I said in a voice with no place for argument. He glanced over before nodding slowly. We stepped off the porch and the Cullens disappeared into the house while Sam left into the woods. Jacob stood on the porch with his arms crossed.

"What's up Chief?" asked Johnny standing a ways away from me.

"Why didn't you call me the moment you learned about this?" I asked him

"It wasn't my business to share", my nose flared in irritation.

"Renesmee is a pack imprint Johnny, and you are a part of this pack. We have a responsibility to help you protect her", I explained to him. He snorted loudly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Is that all it is to you? A responsibility? Like any of you actually care that she's my imprint. I can already imagine how the guys feel about her", he snapped at me.

"Well if you were doing your duty as a protector you would see that none of your pack mates have a problem with your imprint", I defended. He glared at me stepping forward, he loomed over me a few feet but I wouldn't be intimidated.

"I AM being a protector, to the only person that truly matters to me. Don't you dare say that!" he yelled at me. I could heard Jacob growling and I heard his steps as he moved forward.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled but I held my hand out for him to stay back.

"You have responsibilities to your tribe Johnny, and if you accepted those responsibilities you would also see that we will support you through your imprinting with Renesmee, none of us care that's she's half vampire", I told him with my arms crossed.

"That's not true! I can already see how the guys will look at her! Treat her!" he snarled. He began shaking and I moved my arms into a defensive position so if he leapt at me I could hold him off. "How the world will treat her! The tribe!" I realized then all this anger wasn't actually directed toward me but rather the world itself. Johnny was convinced without even trying no one would accept his imprint as who she was. He, after all, had hated vampires at one point. But he wrong.

"Johnny you need to calm down", I told him. I did not order him with the Alpha command however. He growled and began shaking.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN", he lunged at me and with a tear of his clothes he was a wolf. Before he met me Jacob, as his wolf form, tackled him to the side. The backdoor opened and out came Emmett and Edward both looking ready to fight, they must have heard the snarling that was coming off loudly from their battle. Jacob and Johnny were wrestling, I could tell immediately Jacob was winning. Jacob was an Alpha and he naturally would be stronger than Johnny.

"ENOUGH", I snarled in an Alpha order. I was surprised when even Jacob stopped immediately. Johnny was huffing loudly his lip pulled back in a snarl. "Johnny, go back to the reservation, you need time to cool off", I told him. He snarled once more before taking off.

"Well jeez, I thought he was getting over those anger issues", was all Emmett said before disappearing into the house. Edward stared at me for a moment probably catching all the highlights from Jacob and Johnny's minds. He just nodded and turned away going back into the house.

"I'll get you some clothes Jacob", was all Edward said before the door closed. I turned and I yelped turning away quickly when I realized Jacob was human again and very naked. I was twisted around though and Jacob was staring at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I was blushing a bright red and I was trying to keep my eyes north toward his eyes.

"I'm fine, really", I promised. He pulled me toward him for a hug and I let out a very, unlike me, squeak. My face was turning warmer as the moments passed. "Uhm…J-Jacob", I murmured. He pulled away to look me in the eye but he seemed to realize his lack of dress because he seemed to disappear before my eyes.

"S-sorry Eyota!" I realized he was now hiding behind a tree. Edward appeared in the door way again. He only walked close enough to hand me the clothes. They smelled strongly of vampire, probably Emmett's clothes as he was the only one close enough to Jacob's build. Edward was smirking at me and I gave him a glare, not very serious, as he was obviously enjoying our innocent embarrassment from seeing one another lacking in dress.

I took a deep breath before walking over to the tree but not passing to see Jacob. I cleared my throat and only Jacob's head popped out from behind the tree.

"Here's the clothes", I told him with a straight face. I was fighting back the warmth on my face trying to be professional about this. Naked tribesmen wasn't exactly something I was new to seeing but it was different with Jacob. The fact that we'd probably have children one day meant I'd see him like that again one day. I just wasn't quite ready to see it all the time.

"Thanks Eyota", he gave me a sheepish grin and my lips twitched with a smile. He leaned forward enough to peck me on the lips before disappearing behind the tree. The small kiss caused me to have a full smile break on my lips. Imprinting was a crazy thing.


	27. The Power

I stared out at the large expanse of tall trees before me. It was late at night in the woods of the Makah reservation. My hand ran over the rough bark of a familiar tree. It was pine, filled with the pine needles, the bottom of the tree was thick and strong from years of life. The branches breaking off from the center were thick and filled with the pine needles.

I ran my hand over the thick gashes that had only begun to fill again from the hunting knife that had struck it several times all those years ago.

"_Kenny! No stop!" I burst out the back door as my mother screamed after my father. My short legs only carrying me so fast. It was late at night and a chill was in the air but I was sticky with sweat. My breath came out in pants as my lungs burned and my legs were growing numb. Sobs were bubbling at the edge of my throat but I was trying to force them down, there was no time for crying._

_I leapt to hide behind a tree, trying to slow my breathing so the sound of my blood rushing through my ears would stop. My whole body shook like a leaf. It was silent for a second till I heard the familiar crash of a beer bottle and a roar that sent a chill down my spine._

"_Where are you girl!? You dare run from your father!" he snarled. His yell echoed through the trees silencing the animals. It was silent for a moment till a terrible pain snapped at my skull and I cried out when I was tugged by my hair harshly tugging my scalp. I was thrown to the ground and I looked up to find my father's formidable form standing over me._

_My father was 6'7 and over 250 pounds of muscle. His voice was deep and only grew more husky and deep when he was drunk and angry. His wide shoulders heaved before he took a hardy drink from the bottle in his hand._

"_There you are little monster", he growled and I whimpered. He lunged at me and I dodged quickly back. I didn't realize it then but my next movement was just a small peek into the power hidden in me. On reflex I threw my small clenched hand over, it met his face and he crashed backward with a loud grunt. I didn't take time to see him laying there as I took off again._

_I kept running and running until I found myself in the true thick of the forest, where you truly had to weave through trees to move around and the brush was thick. My hand was pressed against a thick pine tree as I heaved, I gagged from exertion and fear. I glanced up at the tree noticing the thin lower branch hanging. I glanced behind me hearing my father's drunk yells._

_With only a thought of self-perseveration, my light weight held the thin branch strong until I caught onto a strong, thick branch and began to climb. I climbed and climbed, my hands and knees beginning to bleed from the bark nipping at them. I could feel splinters in my hands but I ignored them. I didn't stop climbing till my vision got blurry from lack of air._

_I stopped laying my body across a strong branch, gasping in desperately for breath. My vision began to clear when I heard my father roar loudly._

"_I can see you little monster! Come down this instant!" it always amazed me how easily my father could find me in the woods no matter how hard I tried to hide. I pulled my legs up into my chest and made myself as small as possible. The tree vibrated slightly from him slamming his wide shoulder against it. He growled and I barely glanced down to see him brandishing his favorite knife. He began to stab at the tree over and over again letting out a rather animalistic roar that shook the world around us._

_I never understood why no one ever came into the woods, curious of the screaming. But a part of being from such a small town was people were willing to gossip but never help. Plus with my father being the Chief, no one would question him._

_I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else. Anywhere but here, eventually the stabbing stopped and I could hear his loud snores. I glanced down to see him passed out from the amount of liquor in his system._

_I would fall asleep in that tree that night, I did it many nights. He would sleep under that tree many nights as well. I only came down when my mother would come and get me and my hunger was so bad my stomach hurt terribly. No matter how many days I lasted…my punishment would come once I came down from that tree._

My fingers brushed over the harsh, scar on my face. One of those punishments for hiding in this tree was the scar on my face. I heard the snap of twigs and for a moment fear of my father filled me but then I felt the tug at my heart that told me when Jacob was near.

I turned to find Kane, Jeremy, and Brad all phased. Next came Sam's whole pack phased and finally Jacob with Leah and Seth. I took a deep breath and pulled down my mental barriers. I was immediately assaulted with the blow of a million thoughts going at once.

"ENOUGH!" Sam growled in an Alpha order. While my pack and Jacob's did not follow him, every one immediately silenced themselves. "You called us here for a reason Eyota?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"The Cullens have informed me that they are out searching for witnesses to stand with them to prove Renesmee is not immortal", I explained out loud. "I am assuming some of these vampires will not be of the same belief in their choice of food as the Cullens", a sea of growls filled the air realizing how many vampires who drank from humans were probably coming.

"What are we going to do?" asked Seth. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"At this time, I have come to a decision with the approval of the Makah elders", I begun, "I will be stepping down from the place as leader of the Makah pack", a roar of disagreement burst forth in my mind.

"You can't do that Chief!"

"What, no way!"

"QUIET!" I snapped and everything was suddenly silenced, "It is only temporarily…however someone needs to be there to assure these vampires do not get out hand. I have volunteered myself for this position", I explained.

"And you didn't think to tell us before you asked the Elders?" Sam asked with a hint of irritation.

"I did what I thought was best…besides I would not ask any of your pack to risk their life and time to be in such close quarters with human drinking vampires", I told him.

"Eyota! You can't do this! I won't allow it", Jacob's voice appeared in the fore front of my mind. He stepped forward in wolf form, even though he was phased he was shaking. I didn't say anything to his words because while I loved Jacob, he couldn't stop me from doing this.

"I'm telling you because I am asking for your help Sam and Jacob", I said turning my attention from Jacob to Sam. "My pack is worn thin with one of our wolves' imprints in danger. Our land still must be protected, so I ask that we join forces for our people's sake to protect it…especially while these dangers are on the rise" Sam seemed to be mulling over what I had said.

"Of course, we'll help you Eyota!" cried out Seth and I smiled. Jacob gave out a small grunt from his enthusiasm.

"Yeah…sure", Leah agreed. Jacob let out another growl. I knew he wouldn't tell them what to do, it was his nature as Alpha but he pushed that part of himself away.

"I believe for the time being that would be best…we can create a schedule to have enough pack members on all the ground at all hours of the day until this is over", I nodded in thanks. I glanced slowly over to Jacob and he sighed.

"Alright…I agree to the packs working together for this", he didn't have a chance to push us out of his thoughts before he thought that him and I would be talking about me being at the Cullen home with all the vampires with only Johnny as back up.

I chose to ignore it for now, as I knew he'd bring it up later, so I nodded and gave a small smile to both of them.

"While I am spending my time at the Cullen home, if he agrees, I would like to have Kane as the acting Chief", I felt his surprise.

"Are you sure Chief?" he asked and I smiled nodding. "But Johnny is second in command", he mentioned.

"Yes, but I'm choosing you aren't I?" I told him telepathically.

"I'll do it, thank you Chief", he said after a moment of thought. I smiled and in reflex brushed my fingers through his fur. Only for a moment I believed everyone felt Jacob's flare of jealousy. No one seemed to mention it though.

"Thank you…all of you", I said. Slowly but surely all the wolves began to leave.

"Chief?" asked Jeremy and I glanced over at him. I ran my fingers through his fur.

"It's late and you all have school tomorrow…rest", I told him. They all glanced at me once before disappearing into the woods. I could feel Jacob behind me, I turned to find him back in his human form. I took a deep breath knowing this conversation probably wouldn't be very pretty.


	28. Neon Lights

I ran my fingers over the gashes in the tree, reminding myself again of my father. I could feel Jacob's anger but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Not like my father.

"Eyota?" I turned from the tree to see him now standing closer to me. As I stared into his eyes I immediately began to feel sorry for not telling him sooner of my plans. "Why didn't you tell me about these plans?" he asked. I could see the hurt in his eyes which only made me feel worse. I glanced away from his eyes, keeping my hand firm on the tree.

"I don't know…to protect you?" I informed him now finding it hard to remember why I didn't tell him. I was waiting for him to tell me that he didn't need my protection, for him to be offended by my lack of consideration that he was just as strong as I was.

"I understand", my head snapped up surprised by his words. He was looking at me rather calm and the hurt in his eyes were gone. "I probably would have done the same thing", he told me. I blinked in surprise.

"Y-you would have?" I asked. He nodded meeting my eye again.

"Yes but…I'm going with you to stay at the Cullens", I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head. "No, there's no way I'm letting you be by all those vampires by yourself. It's not because I don't believe you're strong enough but I'll go crazy with worry if I can't be sure you're safe", I was so surprised how calm he was being. I stared at him for a moment, his face so calm and level-headed. Jacob had matured so much since I had first met him, since that moment he told me didn't want to accept the imprinting.

"Okay", my mouth spoke without me giving it much thought to argue of his safety. I knew I'd feel safe with Jacob by my side and I knew that we would protect each other. I began to believe then that no matter the challenge, Jacob and I together could defeat anything…

Later

My hair blew behind me as I clutched to Jacob's waist. We were on his motorcycle as he drove to the Cullen home. While I knew I would have the back up of Jacob and Johnny, I still felt the apprehension in my stomach from the countless vampires that were probably making their way to the very place we would be staying.

Jacob made a very narrow turn causing me to tense and be pulled from my thoughts. My hands tightening around his waist and I placed my face into the back of his jacket. I relaxed against him and I felt my whole body and emotions move away from the apprehension. It was strange but wonderful how being this close to him could erase all negative emotions. His very presence caused my body to completely relax and all I could do was bask in the closeness of our bodies. Imprinting was amazing.

We finally made it to the Cullen home and Jacob parked his bike on the gravel front near some trees. I slide off of the bike, shaking out my legs from the ride. Jacob unzipped his jacket and I bite my lip as my eyes traveled over the muscles of his chest and arms. I had grown so accustom to the muscles of the pack members yet Jacob's form caused me awe and to get a little warm to be honest.

"Have fun?" I looked up from his chest to his eyes. His eyes were twinkling with mischievousness and I realized he probably had noticed me checking him out. I coughed and nodded.

"You were making some very narrow turns there", I mentioned, "I really had to hold on", I told him and he chuckled which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah…maybe I did that purposely to get you to hold on closer", I felt my lips tug into a smile and let out a small giggle. He grinned brightly at me before lifting his hand to brush it through my hair. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt him move closer. My eyes opened to his presence as he was now standing almost chest to chest with me. His hands smoothed through my hair that was probably wild from the motorcycle ride. His warm hand ran down my cheek brushing over the scar. My hands moved on their own, I ran them over his chest and I could feel his muscles twitching under my touch. I ran them upward to his shoulders.

He leaned down, my heart began to beat quicker as his lips hovered over mine. Our eyes kept steady to each other till he closed the last bit of distance. His hands pulled me in closer by my waist till we were pressed firmly against each other. Our lips were sealed in a searing kiss that made me clutch to his shoulders tighter. I heard on my right the sound of tires hitting gravel causing us to pull away.

The car stopped and turned off, but I could already recognize the newer car being one of the Cullen's car. The driver side and passenger side door opened and out stepped Bella and Edward. I went to step away from Jacob but he pulled me close to his side his arm wrapping around my waist and his large hand holding onto my hip low.

"Hey there guys", greeted Jacob with a cheeky grin. Edward was smirking at us and Bella smiled slightly at us. I was expecting a frown from her but then again I didn't know how she felt about Jacob anymore, she could very well be over him now.

"Hey there Chief", the door opened and out appeared Johnny from the back seat. He was giving us a cheeky grin with a little spark in his eye. I gave him a dark look so he wouldn't try to tease us about getting caught kissing outside the Cullen home.

"How did the search for witnesses go?" I asked.

"The Denali coven is behind us", Bella answered as Edward pulled Renesmee from the back of the car. He hitched her up onto his hip as she waved at us happily.

"Hi there Auntie and Uncle", she said. She did look a tiny bit bigger since last time. I knew she would grow quicker than more children but I did not believe this quickly.

"Carlisle informed us his other friends would be here soon", Edward added to us. "Let's go inside", he said. I nodded and allowed them to lead the way. Jacob kept his hand around my waist up to the door, he gave my hip a squeeze allowing me to step in the house first.

I placed myself on the couch, the farthest from the door with Jacob. Johnny appeared in the door way with Renesmee on his back. They seemed to be communicating wordlessly as he nodded at her before turning to us.

"Want to go outside with us?" Johnny asked us both. I glanced at Jacob who nodded at me.

"Sure", both Johnny and Renesmee grinned before running outside. I stood up as well following them out into the back yard. I decided to place myself on the second to the top step of the porch. I felt Jacob's presence loom over mine as he slid onto the top step behind me. I glanced behind me and tried to control the warmth of my face as I was now sitting between his legs. He caught my eye and smiled at me which immediately calmed my embarrassment. I leaned back on him and he wrapped one arm around me and with his other his fingers played with bits of my hair as we watched the two have fun playing.

I enjoyed watching Johnny act so childlike and carefree. After phasing the first time he had such a hard time with his anger yet he had only one burst of anger since his imprinting on Renesmee. I could see his loyalty and love for her, in a brotherly way, and it calmed my heart because I truly knew his feelings had passed for me. I always knew Johnny would find someone extraordinary to be his imprint and one day, when she's older, they will be a truly amazing couple.

Jacob pressed his nose into my hair breathing deeply, I smiled gently looking up into his eyes. He smiled brushing his thumb gently on the bottom of my chin. I felt so relaxed and for a moment I wished it could be like this forever. I wished that the dangers ahead of us weren't happening. While I was thinking this I felt Jacob tense and I felt his apprehension and just as I was about to ask him what was wrong I smelled the overwhelming scent of new vampires.

I shifted to stand as he did as well. Johnny must have smelled it as well because he caught Renesmee and brought her over to us. Jacob and I stepped down onto the backyard tense as we waited for the vampires to come are way. My shoulders were tight and I jumped in surprise slightly when Jacob caught my hand. We met eyes and he squeezed my hand. I returned it, intertwining are fingers.

Just then four vampires appeared from the trees. They were surprisingly tan for the usual milky pale skin I was use to on vampires. They almost didn't look like vampires, until you looked into their bright red eyes. None of us spoke as they seemed to stare at us in confusion. The only one who looked remotely like a vampire here was Renesmee.

"I am looking for Edward and Bella Cullen", the man in the middle spoke. He looked like their leader as he stood like one. He was tan with short black hair and a goatee. He had a wrap around his neck that was dark forest green. I glanced over at Johnny who was holding Renesmee close to him.

"Johnny", he glanced over at me, "Take Nessie and go get Bella and Edward", he stared at me a moment obviously hesitant.

"Go Johnny", Jacob murmured. He sighed before nodding and walking off with her.

"You are not vampires", I glanced over at the other man. He looked younger and he had a small smile on his face at all times.

"No, we're not", Jacob informed him.

"Then what are you?" asked the first man again.

"They're friends", I heard Edward say as he appeared behind us. Bella came as well, holding hands with Renesmee. Johnny trailed close behind Renesmee.

"You are Edward then yes?" asked the leader.

"Yes, I am, this is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee", he introduced them.

"I am Amun, this is my mate Kebi", he stated motioning to the woman next to him. She almost stood behind him but her face was blank but she kept glancing back and forth between all of us.

"I'm Benjamin", the other man introduced with a big smile, "This is my mate Tia", she gave a small smile to Edward.

"So this is your daughter…Renesmee", Amun replied glancing over at her. She hide slightly behind Bella's leg now. They shifted at her presence obviously in discomfort, she looked like an immortal child at first. Bella tugged her forward by her hand when they closed the distance between the group of new vampires.

"She communicates mostly through touch", and then Renesmee began to touch each of their faces one after the other. Each at the end seemed to have a face of pure awe from what Renesmee showed them. At the end Benjamin was the last to see Renesmee's vision. He smiled at her a moment before grasping her hand with his. My jaw slacked as he began to create a small tornado in his hand. He obviously held a gift like Alice, Edward, and Renesmee. Amun explained that Benjamin had the ability to control the elements, which was truly an extraordinary gift to have.

Just then we heard high yells from the trees behind us. Jacob pulled me closer to him as we searched the trees, the smell grew stronger as the calls grew louder. Two woman dropped from the trees, dressed in little clothing which consisted of what looked like animal hide.

"That must be Zafrina and Senna…from the Amazon coven", Edward explained. Jacob and I relaxed immediately. Renesmee once again showed these vampires the truth behind her birth, they both when removed from her vision had that look of awe.

As all the vampires stood in a semi-circle speaking, I shifted feeling a slight discomfort. I glanced over at Jacob and he met my eye. Without words or telepathy we seemed to have a similar feeling of agitation. Our very bodies were built to destroy these creatures so naturally sensing them so close caused us discomfort, it seemed like we had to fight back our instincts to attack them. I sighed just beginning to realize how much harder this was going to be with each coven of vampires that entered Forks.


End file.
